A purpose
by Shadow User69
Summary: What if Natsu never joined Fairy Tail, but instead becomes a demon hunter that is looking for a purpose in life. NaMi. Being Rewritten under Soaring Phoenix Guild. (Has been adopted by: Shadow-Fire Dragon Slayer here is the the adresss/u/6685720/)
1. Prologue

**An: Hello everyone here is a preview of the new NaMi story I hope you like it. In this chapter we will be introducing Natsu and Mirajane and some Fairy Tail characters. But before I start, this story is about Natsu never join Fairy Tail and is a demon hunter who travels the world with his two apprentices that he sees as little brothers and try to figure out his purpose in this world.**

**Characters' ages**

**Natsu: 21 Mirajane: 20 Makarov: Over 80 Elfman: 18 Sting: 11 Rouge: 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

On the road

A young man wearing a black trench cloak with a hood covering half his face is seen walking on road to Magnolia town. He has a sword strap on his back and a gun and his hips.

"Let see if I remember I told Sting and Rouge to meet me at Clover town so I should cross Magnolia town." The man said looking at the entrance to Magnolia.

"It's night time huh…well I should go find an inn." He started walk around town looking for inns that re open until heard a scream. "What's that?" He questioned running towards the direction of the screaming.

Earlier today well night time

A young white haired woman is walking by herself in a dark alley with bags in her hands. "Oh no it's almost midnight I should get going be Elfman worries." The woman said as she walks faster. She continues to walk until someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey pretty lady why are you out here where no one could see you?" The man asked. The woman turns around to see a handsome man in white tuxedo. "I went shopping but I didn't notice the time so I hurried and starting walking home." Woman said as she smiles.

The man had an evil smile as she grab the woman and throws her on the ground. "W-what are you d-doing?" The woman asked frighten by what going to do. "Shut up you slut, just wait until I done with you, you will fuck every guy in town." The man said as he tears the upper part of the woman sweater. "N-NO PLEASE STOP!" The woman screamed but no one could hear her.

Back in to the regular time

"Hey let her go." The cloak guy said as he found the man holding down the woman. The man got up and looks at him. "What are you going to do?" The man asked.

Then all of them heard a beeping sound coming from the direction of the cloak man. The cloak man gets a small device out of his pocket and points it to the man. "It says here that you ar-" He was interrupted when the man punches him.

"Don't reveal my true identity master wouldn't want that." The man said as black aura form around his hand. "So you don't want me to reveal that you are exactly a demon from a dark guild called Tartarus." The cloak gut said as he took at his gun.

"You know what I don't care if you revealed my identity you and the slut are going to die either way." The demon said as he transform into a humanoid demon.

"It seems you don't know who I am; well let me tell you that I was the one that killed half of the Tartarus guild members." The cloak man said.

A blue magic circle appeared around the small gun. "Gear shift 2nd rifle blaster." The cloak said as the small gun turn into a pure black rifle. "N-no you're t-the d-d-demon hunt-ter." The demon panic as the man said **"RIFLE BLASTER LIGHTNING STYLE: ARROW JOLT SHOOTER."** The man said.

Another light blue magic circle appeared in the front this time as an arrow shape of lighting shot out of the rifle and into the demon heart. "Heh is that all?" the demon asked as the cloak man smirked.

"5,000 volts." The cloak man said. "AHHHHHHHHH!" The demon screamed in pain as his body exploded and blood everywhere. "Wow this demon was weak it didn't even fight back." The man said as he looks at the woman.

"Hi how are you doing my name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said as he held out his hand to the white haired woman. "Well my name is Mirajane Strauss and thank you for saving." Mirajane said as he grabs his hand and got up.

"You know you shouldn't e walking out by yourself at night you won't know who will come out and get you." Natsu said as Mirajane giggled. Natsu told her he will walk her home and she thanks him for being a gentle man.

"So tell me why did he called you a demon hunter and what did you said he was a demon?" Mirajane asked as Natsu replies "Sorry Mirajane that's highly classified but that guy is actually a demon from the Tartarus guild, a guild with half demons and half human." Mirajane smile at him.

"Just Mira, so are you in a guild?" Mirajane asked as Natsu shook his head no. "I usually travel alone, but I have two students that I'm training that are in clover town waiting for me they are also like little brothers to me." Natsu said as Mirajane smiles. "Why are they in clover town?" Mirajane asked as Natsu replies "I sent them on a 2 year training trip on their own to learn from experience with nature." Mirajane made a O' expression.

"Okay so judging by the magic you use earlier, you could use **REQUIP **magic." Mirajane said as Natsu laughs. "Nope I use a different kind of magic…well three, the one I used earlier was created by me called the **ELEMENT SHOOTER** the other is a lost magic **SHINY SWORD **and the last one called **FIRE DRAGON SLAYER** another lost magic." Natsu said shocking Mirajane.

"I didn't know you could create your own magic." Mirajane said as Natsu shook his head again. "Well normal mages can't but I could." Natsu said as they arrived at Mirajane home. "Well thank you again Natsu but I should repay you." Mirajane said as she kisses his cheeks. They both blushed and stay at each other eyes as time stop around them. Natsu leans down as Mirajane moves her head up.

They lips were an inch from each other until they touch. A minute passed as they broke apart staring into each other eyes before turning away having a blush as the same color of a certain scarlet mage. "Well I think I should go now." Natsu ran before Mirajane could say anything. Mirajane touched her lips and smiles as she enters her home.

"Mira-nee a real man shouldn't make her brother worried." Elfman said as he has tear in his eyes as Mirajane smiles and told him what happen excluding the part where they kissed. "He's a real man for protecting another real man sister." Elfman said as Mirajane giggles. "Yea he's is real man." Mirajane whispered as she went to get ready for bed.

The next day in clover town

"So Natsu-nee what are we going do next?" Asked a young boy with blond hair excited that his brother return. "We are going to Galuna Island rumors has it, it's a curse Island and with a Curse Island there are…" Natsu pauses waited to see their answers.

"Demons." A young boy with short black hair finishing his brother sentence. "Right you on." Natsu said as they walk to the train station. But Natsu couldn't stop thinking about Mirajane. _"I think I'm in love with her, no I can't think about love, not what happen last time I fell in love." _Natsu thought looking at the sky.

At the Fairy Tail guild

"Mirajane when Erza comes back tell her to take this mission from the magic council." Makarov the master of the guild said as Mirajane nodded and looks at the picture. _"He reminds me of Natsu, oh Natsu I think I'm in love with you." _Mirajane thought as Makarov saw her look and smiles knowing she in love.

**An: well the prologue is done more chapters will come when a fairy destiny is finish. So review if you want, Mercado15 out.**


	2. Chapter 1:Galuna intro

**An: Hello everyone I been thinking ad think I should start the story now then later. Originally I was planning to post new chapters next month. So in this chapter, 4 more Fairy Tail characters will appear and Natsu will have 2 flashback. **

**Characters' ages: **

**Erza age: 20 Gray: 19 Lucy: 18 Happy: 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Chapter 1:Galuna intro**

Fairy Tail guild hall

"Mira where's is the master." A scarlet hair woman said as Mirajane smiles. "Hi Erza he went to visit an old friend of his, he said he will return tomorrow, O the master also told me to give you this." Mirajane handed the paper to Erza.

"Mm this mission is a 10 year mission it's says to capture the demon hunter." Erza said. Mirajane froze when she heard the demon hunter. "D-demon h-hunt-ter?" Mirajane asked.

"Yea he calls himself that it said that he killed demons and I'm guessing the magic council see him as a threat, plus this mission has been pass on by the other guilds, but none of their guild members ever return." Erza said.

_"Hi how are you doing my name is Natsu Dragneel." _Mirajane remember from a week ago when she met him. _"Natsu could kill Erza, but then again he said they call him the demon and there are a lot of mages that has nickname them selves as demons so it can't be him."_ Mirajane thought not believing that he was the one Erza going to capture.

"Anyway I should be going now I'll be taking Gray and Lucy." Erza as went to their table. "What's wrong Mira?" A blue cat said sitting there eating a fish. "Nothing its just-nothing." Mirajane said as she went into the kitchen.

On a boat to Galuna island

"So Natsu-nii what's the real reason we're going to Galuna Island?" Sting asked as Natsu turns around and smiles. "On a vacation!" Natsu exclaimed as Sting and Rouge stares at him.

"Okay, okay we are going to kill demons on the island, but also I met the **IRON DRAGONSLAYER** and asked him if he could join us and he told me he will think about and guess what I got a letter from saying he will meet me on Galuna island to give me his answer." Natsu said with a cheerful personality as the others nodded.

"So are you going to teach us anything new Natsu-nii?" Rouge asked as Natsu was thinking. "Nah I'll teach you something when we get back to traveling just think as this as a vacation." Natsu said as went to sleep.

Natsu dream/flashback

"_Natsu there you are I was wondering where you went, how come you're out here." A girl about 16 said. She has fair skin, violet eyes and long black hair that are braided. She wears a white dress that stops above her knees, a bow tied around her waist and another tied below her chest and wear white sandals._

_"Hi Relena I'm just thinking about me and you getting married in two weeks." Natsu said as he looks at Relena. "I can't wait to get married." Relena said as she twirls around. _

_"Me too, but I still believe 10 years has passed since we met each other." Natsu said as Relena giggled. "Don't forget 4 years has passed since we met Sting and Rouge." Relena said as Natsu smiles. _

_"Hey where are they anyway?" Natsu asked as she replies "Playing tag with the other kids in town." She stands next to Natsu and looks at him. Natsu looks at her staring at her violet eyes. "Relena I love you." Natsu said as Relena smiles. "I love you to Natsu." Relena said as the two leaned in to each other and kissed._

_The scene changes to see Natsu holding Relena lifeless body. "RELENA PLEASE DON'T DIE." Natsu shouted as Relena looks at him. "N-natsu I d-don't have m-much time*cough**cough* p-please don't ch-change and f-find a-anoth-ther woman *cough**cough* to love..." Relena smiles at him weakly "Natsu I love you…" Relena said her last words and passed away. "RELENAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu screamed as he cries on her body._

Reality

Natsu woke up to see it's night time. He looks over to see Sting and Rouge sleeping. "I remember that day, that is the day I vow to kill every demon and the day I lost her." Natsu said as tears for in eyes. "I remember when I buried her." Natsu said looking up at the starry sky.

Flashback

"_They Relena I'm done buried you at are favorite spot." Natsu as Sting and Rouge cry. "Natsu-nii why does Relena-nee have to die why can't she live and stay with us?" Sting asked as Natsu gave them a sad smile. _

_"Because one day one of us has to die soon and I guess her day came." Natsu said with tears in his eyes. "What are we going to do now Natsu-nii?" Rouge asked. Natsu close his eyes and said _

_"I guess I should start teaching on how to create your own magic because **DRAGONSLAYER** magic is dangerous for the user if they get out of control." Natsu looks at them with smile. _

_"But don't worry if any of you get out control I will be there to help you get in control." Natsu said looking at the sky._ "I will never fall I love again."_ Natsu thought as he walks away with the others following him._

Reality

"She told me to find another woman, but I ignore her wish, but ever since I rescued that woman Mirajane I felt something in my heart and when we kissed it felt nice." Natsu looks at the night sky. "Mirajane is a lot like Relena." Natsu whispered as he went to sleep.

In Clover town the next day

"Hey Erza are you sure he was here?" A guy who is taking of his clothes said. "The information I got said he was last sighted in Clover town with two young boys who I'm pretty sure are the twin demon dragonslayer." Erza said.

"So the twin demon dragonslayer are twins." A blond hair girl said. "No,they are the same age and no one knows what they really look lie since they hide their identities behind their hoods." Erza said as she went and asked a guy if he saw anyone suspicious "So why is this ten year quest Gray?" The blonde asked.

"Erza said no one has never caught this guy or live to tell." Gray said as the blonde felt less confident. "Don't worry Lucy we will bring this guy to justice." Erza said with fire in her eyes.

"Okay…" Lucy sweat drop. "Anyway the guy said he heard their conversation saying they are going to Galuna Island." Erza said. "You mean the island of demons we saved." Lucy said as Erza closed her eyes.

"Yes Lucy but the problem is that island is full demons he most likely will go and kills them all since he is the demon hunter and the citizens are demons, so we should get to Hargeon port quickly as possible." Erza said turning around to the direction of the train station as the other 2 follow.

At the guild

Mirajane was behind the bar counter cleaning dishes beside her was Makarov, Elfman and Happy. "Mira you look really happy today." Happy said as Mirajane smiles.

"Oh do I, I guess never notice." Mirajane said as went off to the kitchen. "I know that smile she's in love." Makarov smiled as one his "children" found love. "IF MIRA-NEE LOVES THIS GUY THEN SHE SHOULD BE A REAL MAN AND TELL HIM ALREADY!" Elfman shouted as they both sweat drop.

"It's not that I don't want to tell him it's because he's not in town anymore." Mirajane said as she came back with a sad smile. "What's his name Mira?" Happy asked pulling a fish out of his little green backpack. "His name Natsu." Mirajane said. "You mean the guy who saved you from almost getting rape." Elfman said shocking both Happy and Makarov.

"YOU ALMOST GOT RAPED!" They both shouted luckily no in the guild notice. "Yea but I don't want to talk about." Mirajane said looking down. "Anyway he kinda looks like the guy that Erza and the others are tracking down." Mirajane said showing the picture to them.

"Let's just hope they don't get Natsu, it will be wrong to bring an innocent man to the council." Makarov said crossing his arms. "Mm hm but its kinda weird Natsu called himself the demon hunter." Mirajane said shocking three of them.

"Mirajane did he say he travels with 2 young boys?" Makarov asked her as she nodded her head. "I'm sorry to break it to you Mira but I think he's the demon hunter Erza and the others are looking for." Makarov said as she frowns.

"No." she whispered. "No he can't be." Mirajane started to cry. "I'm sorry Mira but he is the demon hunter." Makarov said as Elfman went comfort her.

Galuna Island

"Well were here now onto the forest were I said we will meet the **IRON DRAGONSLAYER**." Natsu said as the two follow him. They got into a clearing where a waterfall resides. "So you're here." A voice said as person came out of the shadows. "Hello Gajeel are you going to take on my offer or not?" Natsu asked as Gajeel smirked. "I will…"

**An: oh well there's the cliffhanger. So will Gajeel take the offer or not, what will they do when they meet the Fairy Tail members*hint, hint* and what will Mirajane do after founding out the man she loves is actually the demon hunter Erza and the gang are chasing find out next in A purpose chapter 2: Galuna pt.1 Answers and Fairies. Also Wakco12 said as should do love triangle between Wendy, Sting, and Rouge so I'm putting up a poll so vote please. Review if you want and Mercado15 out. **


	3. Chapter 2:Answers and Fairies

**AN: hello I'ma back with a new chapter of a purpose i hope you like it. In this chapter Gajeel will give his answer, Natsu will meet the fairies of Fairy Tail. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 2: Galuna pt. 1 answers and fairies**

Last time

_"Hello Gajeel are you going to take on my offer or not?" Natsu asked as Gajeel smirked. "I will…"_

Regular time

"I will take you on the offer, since phantom lord is disbanded I have no where to go." Gajeel shrugged. "Good but we need more members before I could start our plans." Natsu said. "What plans." Gajeel asked. "I'll tell you later we have company." Natsu said running into a direction of the forest."Okay..." Gajeel ran after him while the other two follow.

With Erza and friends

The 3 get to the island and warn the citizen to get on the ship they "borrow". The citizens comply ad got on the ship. "Wait my son and his friends are still somewhere on the island." One of the citizen of Galuna Island said. "Okay mam calm down; Gray, Lucy go find them i'll take care of them." Erza order them as they both went into the forest. "Where are you demon hunter." Erza thought as the chief of the village yelled something about destroying the moon.

With Gray and Lucy

"We need to hurry and find the kids before the demon hunter kills them." Gray said as Lucy nodded her head."Right, but I wonder what this guy look like?" Lucy asked. "Who knows this guy ever show his face." Gray said as they hear rustling.

"I'll make a bet if you win I'll show my face but if you lose then I'll kill you." A mysterious voice said as he appear in front of Gray and Lucy scaring Lucy. "I'm guessing you are the demon hunter?" Gray questioned. "Sure that one name to call me anyway here how this going work, you give me demon me let you live no give me demons me kill you." Natsu said as Gray and Lucy thought _"Doesn't he know we speak English." _Natsu smirks.

"Well never mind about killing you my comrades are here i'll let you take care of them Sting, Rouge, and Gajeel." Natsu said as he disappears. The other 3 appeared as Gajeel smirked recognizing the 2. "Well if isn't ice queen and bunny girl." Gajeel as the other two yelled about not calling them.

"I'll handle them." Rouge said as the other 2 step back. "Look I don't like hurting little kids." Gray said as Rouge smirked. "I like hurting strippers." Rouge said as Gray looked down and panic seeing his clothe missing.

"Not again." He said as Lucy got a ticked marked. "SERIOUSLY IF YOUR GOING TO FIGHT AT LEAST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Lucy shouted. "What ever **ICE MAKE: HAMMER**." Gray formed ice that look like a hammer and tried to hit Rouge dodge the attack. "Weak your timing was off now let me show you my attack..." Rouge takes a deep breath

"**SHADOW DRAGONS: ROAR!" **Rouge shouted as his attack went at a hide speed attacking the other two. "AHHHHH!" They screamed in pain. The smoke cleared to revealed the two knocked out. "*whistle* Damn you two are strong just how strong are you two?" Gajeel asked as the two shrugged. "Equally match." They both said shocking. _"I don't even want to know how strong their boss is."_

With Erza

_"Where are they, they shouldn't be here by now."_ Erza thought as she saw a man walking to her direction. He stops in front of her and smirks. "My, my the rumors are true you are beautiful too bad I don't date walking tin cans." Natsu said dodging Erza sword. "Feisty too." Natsu dodge another of Erza attack with his own sword surprising her.

"Lets play pirates." Natsu said dodging another attack from her. "RRR you missed." Natsu said in a pirate accent. Erza swung her sword giving a little cut to Natsu left. Natsu grunted in pain but smile."Wow you the first one to cut me for 5 years." Natsu applaud Erza as she **RE-QUIPS **into her heaven's wheel armor and keeps swinging her sword trying to hit him. "I'm impressed with you too bad this battle is going to be over." Natsu said raising his sword in the air.

"**SHINY SWORD-**" Natsu disappear and reappears in front of her and whispered in her ear. "**GHOST CUTTER**." Natsu disappears and reappears behind her walking to the ship. "3...2...1..." Natsu pauses but continues walking to the ship as smells blood in the air.

"0." he finished and turns around to see Erza crouching down holding her bleeding stomach. Natsu takes a dark blue vile of water, small bag and a letter. He threw it in front of Erza.

"If you want to live then take vile it use for healing wounds and replenish magic I made it out of special plants I grew, also the bags are seed to plant the special plants and the letter will explain everything to you and your comrades aren't dead now I shall take my leave."Natsu disappears into the forest. "Thank you..." Erza drank the water before passing out.

With Natsu

Natsu found the others at the clearing where the waterfall resides. "Where are going now Natsu-nii?" Rouge asked as Natsu smile. "To recruit new members." Natsu replies as he turn around and walks away with the others following.

**An: Well this chapter is done next chapter will be long. Anyway have any ideas who Natsu should recruit? Also what are Natsu plans and why did he sacrifice Galuna island citizens and Fairy Tail guild members. Next time on a purpose chapter 3 Galuna final. Review if you want. Mercado15 out.**


	4. Letters, Plans, recruits, and guilds

**An: Here's another chapter of a purpose. This chapter will be about Natsu telling them about his plan and tell them who is the next people he's recruiting and Erza and the gang will return to Fairy Tail and read the letter and the this is the beginning of an arc I creating called recruiting arc which will be about Natsu recruiting people to his group and create a guild called the soaring phoenix. Also I forget to mention but I'll be skipping the Loke arc and tower of heaven arc. This chapter is longer than the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 3: The letter and plans**

Last time on a purpose

_Erza crouching down holding her bleeding stomach. "Where are going now Natsu-nii?" Rouge asked as Natsu smile. "To recruit new members." Natsu replies as he turn around and walks away with the others following._

With Erza

"Ugh…" Erza groan waking up. "I see you're a wake." Some said as looks at the direction of the voice. It was the medic of Galuna Island. "We are my friends?" Erza asked.

"They are in another." The medic said looking for something. "Where did I put it…or here it is." The medic said handing Erza a small bag and an envelope.

"I remember this…" Erza said looking at the items_. "If you want to live then take vile it use for healing wounds and replenish magic I made it out of special plants I grew, also the bags are seed to plant the special plants and the letter will explain everything to you_." Erza remember what Natsu said."Thank you." Erza whispered losing conciseness.

2 week later on a boat

Erza and the gang were heal during the 2 weeks on Galuna Island and are now heading home. "So what's the letter said?" Gray asked taking his clothes off.

"I'll read it to the guild when get back to the guild and Gray your clothes." Erza said pointing to the pile of clothes next to him. "When did this happen?" Gray questioned putting his clothes back on. "So what kind of seeds are these?" Lucy asked looking at the seeds.

"I don't know, I never seen these seeds before." Erza said holding a red seed. "I'll ask master maybe he knows." Erza said standing yelling at the captain to go faster as both Gray and Lucy sweat drop.

1 day later at the Fairy Tail guild

They arrived at the guild and saw everyone cheering yelling things like you is alive or did you see his face. The 3 shook their heads in amusement. Erza walk to the direction where the Makarov is sitting.

"Master during the mission the demon hunters give me this small bag of red seeds." Erza said as Makarov examined the red seed. "I never have seen this seed in my life." Makarov said disappointing Erza.

"Why did you he gives them to you?" He asked. "He gives me a vile of dark blue water and said that he made it out of these out of flowers that these seed grows." Erza stated. "So he saves your life." Makarov said as he smiles.

"Yes, but I thought the demon hunter was cruelness, he didn't even killed any of the demons citizens of Galuna Island." Erza said shocking Makarov. "I didn't know the citizens on Galuna were demons." He said.

"Yes now back onto the subject he also gives me a letter, I haven't read it yet but I want to read it to the guild just in case if it's anything dangerous." Erza said as Makarov nodded his head. "Listen ups everyone I have a letter that my concerns are safety." Erza said getting every attention. Erza opens the letter and starts reading.

_"Hello Fairy Tail this is the one and truly demon hunter. Now here's is what you're going, you will stop chasing me and if you keep chasing me then I will come to your guild to drink some tea and have a snack after that I'll kill you all personally so I'm warning if you value your life then don't go chasing me. _

_As for the pretty lady with the scarlet hair I didn't kill the demons because well…after I left my comrades to fight your comrades I saw a human with a demon feature. I ask the them how they got and they told me everyone in their village was born like that,__I can't kill hybrids since their technically human I only kill demons and humans that implanted cells from a demon, don't think about the hybrids t_

_hese people implanted themselves with demons cells losing their humanity. As for the bag of seeds just read the instruction in the bottom to create water life. Anyway goodbye my fairies friends let's hope we don't meet again._

_From: the demon hunter __J_

"Well that was interesting." Makarov said as everyone nodded their heads. "Send this back to the magic council and tell them not to send anymore mages after the demon hunter." Makarov handed the request paper to Erza as she took the paper and left the guild.

After that everyone went home with the exception of Makarov, Mirajane, Elfman, and Happy. "Mirajane I know this is hard for but-" Makarov was interrupted seeing Mirajane eyes becoming watery.

"Master I don't want him to be capture I want him here, maybe I could reason with him." She said and started crying on Elfman sister. "There, their sis if he's a real man the he would come and reason with you." Elfman comfort her. "Mira maybe you should get some rest." Makarov said as Mirajane nodded her head.

"Yes master I think it's for the best if I get some rest, let's go Elfman, Happy." Mirajane said leaving the guild as the two follow. _"Demon hunter what is your goal, what is it you trying to accomplish will it evolve with the entire guild in Fiore." _Makarov thought getting off the counter and started walking up the stairs to his office.

The next days with Natsu the group are in the town were Natsu hideout is. "Well if it isn't Natsu, Sting and Rouge how you guys have been the past five years." An old guy said. Natsu smile "We been fine gramps but can't stay long we're heading out after I do some stuff." Natsu said leaving the others behind.

"Who's this fellow?" The old guy said pointing at Gajeel. "He's the new recruit, Gajeel." Sting said. "Hi." Gajeel said. "Hello now excuse me but I have to go to the um…seniors hall yea seniors hall for a bingo game." The old guy said giggling and sporting a blush. "By grandpa." The two dragonslayers said.

"So he's your grandpa?" Gajeel asked as the two shook their heads. "No that's Natsu-nii ex fiance grandpa, Grandpa Alexander." Rouge said. "Oh so Natsu was going to get married? Huh? What happen?" Gajeel asked as someone replied for him "She's dead." They all see Natsu leaning against a nearby wall.

"Oh sorry." Gajeel apologized. "It's okay, anyway let me show you are base or should I say are now completed guild hall." Natsu said disappearing out nowhere. "I'll show you the way." Rouge said running with the other 2 following.

At the ? Guild hall

They arrived at the guild hall seeing Natsu leaning against the door. "Welcome to the Soaring Phoenix." Natsu said entering the guild hall. The inside has a bar a lot tables and inside the room is black and white. "Wow Natsu-nii it looks awesome more awesome then the one you drew." Sting said looking around.

"What's wrong with the one I drew?" Natsu asked showing them the picture. **(An: the picture looks like the one Mirajane drew of the new guild after the phantom lord arc.) **They laughed at Natsu drawing. "Come on Relena love it." Natsu whined. "No she said it was cute and laughed." Rouge said as Natsu pouted.

"Whatever right now we need to discuss are plans and the next people to recruit." Natsu said as everyone sat down. "Now for are plans, we will go and dance in the flower fields." Natsu said as everyone give a deadpan look. "Okay, okay are real plan is to eliminate every guild in existence." Natsu said shocking them.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" They all shouted. "Yes." Natsu laughed as they sweat drop. "That's the first part of my plans; the second part is to take over Fiore." Natsu said shocking them again. "OKAY YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING THIS TIME!" They yelled. "Then go to war with other countries." Natsu said again shocking them. "YOU NEED HELP NATSU-NII/NATSU!" They yelled again as Natsu laughed.

"HAAA-yes I do need help-HAAA!" Natsu said as he continues to laughing as they sweat drop. "Anyway the reason I'm doing is to lower out the demons that are hiding and the ones in hell will rise up to strike." Natsu said as the others shook their heads.

"Well now since that's out of the way looked at the monitor." Natsu said taking out a small round control with a lot of buttons. Natsu pressed a blue button as a large screen came out of the floor.

"Now I will tell you the person I will want in this guild that I believe that will help me with are plans." Natsu said as he pressed the arrow button as a picture of a familiar blue haired man appeared.

"This is Siegrain Fernandes other known as Jellal Fernandes, he is a former slave of the tower of heaven a building made to suck magic out of people, it's called the R-system. He is now the owner of the tower of heaven which is now completed. He has a rare magic called **METEOR** which boost speed of the user and has a great offensive." Natsu explained as they nodded their heads as Natsu pressed the button as a picture of Erigor appeared.

"This next person is Erigor, despite being beaten by Fairy Tail he's still useful for us, he could control wind and could cast a very useful defense spell." Natsu said as the next slide appeared of Aria and Totomaru. "Hey that's Aria and Totomaru." Gajeel said pointing at the slide.

"Yes former members of the Element four of Phantom lord, they're both useful for this guild. Aria could use air magic too and could use an airspace spell called **METSU** that could absorbed the opponent's magic in an instant. Totomaru could use the fire element and has a lot of useful ability's." The next slide appeared.

"Ikaruga, despite still being in trinity raven she could be useful with her great skill in swordsmanship she could also cast sword magic that could pierce to strong defense spells." The next slide appeared. "This person is Kageyama he has the ability to use shadow has a shadow form to move freely in the shadows which could be useful for gathering information and has the ability to dispel magic." The last slide appeared which has 5 people and a cat.

"Now for the final slide, this group is called the legion corps a group of mages from Zentopia church if I could convince them to leave the church and join us we will be able to complete are plans." Natsu said as he smiles. "Now let's start, First up is Mary Hughes she is one of the loyalist to the church but I think I could convince her to join us.

She can also control anyone or their magic. Next is Sugarboy he could use **DOG** **WHISTLE MAGIC** that could trap his enemy and stop them to perform magic. Coco could use **ATHLETIC MAGIC** a magic banned from Fiore many years ago she could use freely it and helps the user with speed and combat. Dan straight has useful weaponry skills that could useful.

Samuel is well… a cat that could transform into human size buff man with great combat skills. Byro Cracy has great skills in **NULLIFICATION MAGIC** and master hand to hand Combat will be useful those are the one that could be useful for are plans now any questions?" Natsu was done explaining as Gajeel spoke up

"Are you going to recruit more?" Natsu thought about. "If they show great skilled then I'll recruit them." Natsu said as Sting raises his hand. "When will we start?" He asked as Natsu replies "Tomorrow I will assign you your first missions in this guild, it will involve in recruiting them now come here so I could give you the guild mark." Natsu said taking the stamp for the marks. Natsu has his mark the color red on his right shoulder with a picture of a phoenix head,

Sting got his white on his left shoulder, Rouge got his black on his left shoulder, and Gajeel got his black too also on his left shoulder. "Now if you ever leave the guild then don't tell any information to anyone, but if you do then I'll kill you." Natsu said with fire in his eyes as they sweat drop.

"You may leave and rest. Oh Gajeel I need to talk to you." Natsu said as Sting and Rouge left and Gajeel stayed. "Gajeel tomorrow I will assign you two mission, the first one is to go and recruit Aria and Totomaru since you know them from Phantom Lord,

The second is a long-term mission you will join and spy on Fairy Tail I believe they will give me trouble so I need you to give me information can you do that?" Natsu asked. "Playing double agent? Huh? Sure no problem." Gajeel said as he left. _"I will get my revenge on the demons and _him." Natsu thought before exiting the guild.

**An: chapter 3 is done. For those reading my other 2 fairy tail story I'll start writing when this story gets to chapter 12. Next chapter on a purpose Natsu and Mirajane will meet again, Sting and Rouge will find two big eggs and meet the shadow user and Gajeel will carry out his mission. Review if you want. So Mercado15 out. **


	5. Chapter 4: Recruiting arc part1

**An: Hello here is chapter 4 of a purpose. In this chapter Natsu and Mirajane will meet again, Sting and Rouge will find two Exceeds eggs and meeting the shadow user and Gajeel carrying out his mission. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 4: Recruiting arc part.1**

Soaring Phoenix guild hall

Natsu is in front of Sting, Rouge, and Gajeel. "Okay here is the mission I'm giving you guys." Natsu said handing the 3 of them the paper of the mission details.

"Sting, Rouge your guys mission is to go recruit Kageyama, he's at clover town helping the people rebuild the city." Natsu said as the two nodded and ran out the guild.

"Gajeel remember when I said that you're going to spy on Fairy Tail but before you do that I need you to go recruit your old teammates, the instructions are on the paper so have fun." Natsu said smile as Gajeel walked away. _"Okay now time to go to the tower, but first stop Sakura town to get a couple of cherry blossoms." _Natsu thought thinking about the day he lost. "_I have to stop thinking about that and focus on my task." _Natsu exited the guild and heading to the exit of town.

Strauss family home

Mirajane was at home packing her clothes getting ready for her one week vacation with her brother. "Mira-nee are you done packing yet?" Elfman asked peeking through her sister room.

"Yep I'm done Elfman." Mirajane said as Elfman grabs her suitcase. "Where are we going again Elfman?" Mirajane asked. "We're going to a town where a real man resides Sakura town." Elfman said pumping his as Mirajane smile. "You picked that hoping to cheer me up didn't you?" Mirajane as Elfman nodded his head.

"Mira-nee you need to cheer up it's your favorite place to visits, plus the sakura trees are blooming this year." Elfman said as Mirajane give a sad smile. "Elfman I don't need cheering but we do need a vacation." Mirajane said as the exited their home and head to the station.

With Sting and Rouge

"Are we there yet?" Sting asked for the 5th time as they walk into a forest. "We couldn't get their faster if someone didn't choose the forest instead of the train station." Rouge said in a calm voice.

"But I got motion sickness." Sting whined as Rouge shook his head. "You shouldn't whi-" Rouge fell to the ground. "Ugh~ what did I trip on." Rouge asked getting and saw Sting holding 2 giant eggs. One egg has light pink way patterns as the other one is the same but light green instead.

"Hey Rouge I think these are dragons' eggs." Sting said grinning. "Sting I doubt it's going to be a dragon." Rouge said holding the light green egg tightly like it the only importing thing in the world. "Then why are you holding like that?" Sting asked as Rouge walked away not saying as Sting laugh.

Time skip 1 hour later Clover town

"Finally out of the forest!" Sting exclaimed. "Sting we're on a mission calms yourself down and act serious." Rouge said walking into town. _"When did he get so serious?" _Sting thought trying to catch up to Rouge. Sting caught up to Rouge and looked around the town.

"Wow this town is being rebuilt fast." Sting said until they heard someone spoke "Yea since the lullaby attack the town the place was a wreck, but everyone is working their but off working all day and night to quickly rebuild the town." They turn around to see a man with a pineapple hair style.

"Hello mister thanks for the explanation, but have you seen a man name Kageyama?" Rouge asked as the man rubs his chin. "Kageyama…yea that's me." Kageyama said smiling. "We like to talk to you outside of town?" Sting asked as Kageyama thought about it. _"Should I go with them, they are kids so I doubt they could hurt me."_ Kageyama smiled. "Sure." He said as they exit the town.

Outside of Clover town

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kageyama asked crossing his arms. Rouge pulled out folder ad open it to reveal Kageyama picture and documents.

"Kageyama the shadow user of the disbanded dark guild Eisenwald has ability to use shadow and travel into them too and has an ability to disable any seal correct?" Rouge finishes his explanation shocking Kageyama "H-how did you know?" He asked. "Master wants you to join his guild the Soaring Phoenix." Rouge said.

"Sorry but I'm not joining another dark guild." Kageyama said shaking his head no. "I never said it was a dark guild." Rouge said. "So it's a light guild?" Kageyama asked as Rouge shook his head no. "Let's just say it's a neutral for now." Rouge said.

"Okay let's just if I do join what do I get out of this?" Kageyama asked. "You will get stronger and we could help you create your own magic, Natsu-nii will teach you and the other recruits." Sting piped in the conservation. "Recruits so more you going to ask more to join?" He asked as they nodded. "Yea we are going try to recruit your old master Erigor into the guild!" Sting exclaimed as Kageyama laughed.

"Good luck with that." Kageyama said as he stops laughing. "Sure I'll join." Kageyama shrugged his shoulders. "ALRIGHT WE GOT A NEW MEMBER!" Sting shouted as Kageyama laughed. "Let's get going." Rouge said picking his egg up and giving to Kageyama. "Drop that egg and I will kill you." Rouge said grabbing Sting collar and dragging him to the train station. "NO TRAIN STATIONS!" Sting screamed as Kageyama sweat dropped.

With Natsu

Natsu finally arrived at Sakura town and is now looking at the cherry blossoms trees surrounding the town. _"The cherry blossoms festival has started. Huh? I remember my first date Relena was taking to this festival." _Natsu said with a sad smile.

"Whatever I'm just going to take short nap under a tree." Natsu said taking his trench coat then sitting under a cherry blossoms tree resting his head against it and finally falling asleep, but unknown to Natsu a certain white-haired girl arrived the same time as him at the other side of time.

With Mirajane

Mirajane and Elfman arrived at the town in time of the festival. "Look Mira-nee it's the cherry blossoms festival it's your one your favorite festival." Elfman said as Mirajane smiled.

"Yep." She said as they walked to the hotel their staying at. They arrived to their hotel room and got their room and now in the room putting their suitcases away.

"Mira-nee I'm going to go and watch the Yoshitsune Senbon Zakura plays wanna come?" Elfman asked as she shook her head. "No I'm just going to go see the cherry blossoms." Mirajane said as she got up and exited the door.

5 minutes later

Mirajane was walking around the cherry blossoms. "I wish Natsu was here just me and him kissing under the night sky under a cherry blossoms tree." Mirajane said closing shutting her eyes lids and smiling imagining of what she said. She opens her eyes to see a pink-haired man sleeping under a cherry blossom tree. _"Who that?"_ Mirajane thought walking closer to man. "Um…excuse me mister but you will catch a cold if you sleep here." Mirajane said shaking him. "Ugh." He groans.

Natsu pov

Who the hell is waking me up? I open my eyes to see someone I'm trying to forget. "Um…thanks for waking up." I said as she smiles. "It's no problem, anyway I'm Mirajane Strauss." She said. Quick think of a name. "I'm Rouge Cheney." I said using Rouge name.

"Well hello Rouge so are you here for the festival?" She asked me as I nodded my head. "Yea this festival is one of my favorites." I said as she smiles. "Wow it's one of my favorites too I always come here every year." Every year but I ever saw her. "Well that's nice; anyway what are you doing here?" I asked.

"When I come to this town I always walk around the cherry blossoms trees they are my favorite trees." She said as I was shocked. _"Relena said the same thing."_ I thought. "Well that's cool." I said.

"Anyway since this is a festival let's go have fun…well not like a date just two new form friends." I said as I held my hand out. "Sure I'll like to go out with you but just as new form friends." She grabbed my hand as we ran into games area.

7 Days later

I and Mirajane met again at the cherry blossom trees waiting for them to bloom. "I can't believe seven days since we met." She told me as I smile. "Yea me two." I told her. I don't know why but I like it when she's near me. "It's too bad that we can't me each other again." She said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry I believe we might see each other again." I told her as she smiles and stares at my eyes as I stare into her sapphire eyes. I learned and I could tell she leaning in too as are lips brushed against each other.

Normal pov

As the two kissed the cherry blossoms bloom upon the night sky. _"It's like I dream of, but instead of Natsu it's with Rouge."_ Mirajane thought. _"This kiss it feels wonderful." _Natsu thought as he broke the kiss to catch his breath. "Wow." The both said with a scarlet blush.

"I should get going." Natsu said running off before Mirajane could say anything. _"Déjà vu." _Mirajane thought as she giggles. Mirajane turns around to see Elfman coming her way. "Mira-nee if you were a real man then you would watch the cherry blossoms bloom with your brother." Elfman said as Mirajane giggles again.

"Yea but it was worth it." Mirajane said as she walks away with Elfman following her.

With Gajeel

"So what do you say guys?" Gajeel asked to 2 people. "Come on Totomaru he could teach you how to control your fire more easily and Aria you know you need money." Gajeels asked one more time as they thought about it. "Okay I'll join." Totomaru said.

"I will join too because it so sad when I don't have money." Aria started to cry as Gajeel sweat drop. "Good now here's the map and good luck I have another mission to do." Gajeel said handing them a map as he left.

Time skip Gajeel was in an abandon place that has iron. "Now to wait until the Fairy Tail master comes and gets me." Gajeel said grabbing a piece of metal scrape.

At the Soaring Phoenix guild hall

Sting and the other two arrived at the guild hall waiting for Natsu return until the eggs started to crack. "Rouge…" Sting said as Rouge nodded his head.

The two eggs cracked to reveal 2 cats one with dark pink fur while the other is light green. "Cats?" Kageyama sweat drop seeing the two holding them close to each other.

"I'm going to name you Lector." Sting said as Lector replied Lector. "I'll call you Frosch." Rouge said as Frosch cuddle into rouge chest. "Weird names." Kageyama said looking at them play with their friends.

**An: Well this chapter is done. Anyway the poll I put up will be over when I get to the Oracion Seis arc. Also please make any suggestions of who you want to see in Natsu guild. Any way in the next chapter Natsu will talk to Jellal and Ikaruga, Gajeel will join fairy tail, Sting and Rouge will spend time with Lector and Frosch and Mirajane will make a critical choice. Review if you want. Mercado15 out.**


	6. Chapter 5: Recruiting arc part2

**An: Here's chapter 5. Also to clear some confusion Mirajane never saw Natsu face the picture she saw was Natsu but with his face covered and like what Gray said in chapter 2 no one know what he looks like so Mirajane doesn't know it was Natsu. Anyway in this chapter Natsu will talk to Jellal and Ikaruga, Gajeel will join fairy tail, Sting and Rouge will spend time with Lector and Frosch and Mirajane will make a critical choice. So I hope you like it and have fun reading.**

**Characters ages**

**Levy: 18 Juvia: 18 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 5: Recruiting arc part.2**

With Mirajane

2 days passed since she left Sakura town with her brother and now is working at the guild. "Hey Mira do you know where the master is I need to talk to him about something me and my team found." A light blue-haired girl said. "I don't really know." Mirajane said not paying attention to the conversation.

"Juvia know where the master is Juvia will tell you." A blue-haired girl said. "Thanks um…Juvia was it." The girl said as Juvia nodded. "Juvia ask master if he could help Gajeel joined the guild." Juvia said as she looks surprise. "Well anyway got to go." The girl got a mission paper give to Mirajane to get signed out and ran out with her teammates.

With Gajeel

Gajeel and the Makarov are walking to the road of Magnolia town. _"Now all I need to do is get their trust." _Gajeel said as they got to Magnolia town. A few minutes they got to the guild and Makarov explained of what the meaning of Fairy Tail is and enter the guild. When they enter they could hear whispers from the guild members as Gajeel growl. "Just ignore them Gajeel." Makarov said jumping onto the counter.

"Mirajane the guild stamp please." Makarov said as Mirajane Give Gajeel the stamp on his right shoulder. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Mirajane greeted him then went back to work. "Thank you, thank you for letting him joins the guild master." Juvia said appearing in front of them hugging the master.

"No problem…heh, heh." Makarov said with a perverted giggle and a blush. Gajeel grabbed the Makarov place him on the counter. "Hands of you perverted old man." Gajeel growled as Juvia giggled. The truth is that Gajeel sees Juvia as a little sister. "If you need me I'm going to find me some iron." Gajeel said walking out of the guild.

With Sting and Rouge

"What's this?" Lector asked holding a fish. "It's a fish." Sting said as Lector take a bite out of the fish. "Wow this good." Lector said eating more of the fish. "Yea I know." Sting smiled. "Frosch wants to try fish too." Frosch said as Rouge handed her a fish. Frosch took a bite out of the fish.

"Frosch likes fish." Frosch said eating the fish at a fast pace. Rouge smile and took something out of a bag next to him. "Frosch I brought something for you here." Rouge handed Frosch a pink frog suit with dark spots at the top. Frosch looks and grabs the frog suit. "Frosch like it, but how do you put it on." Frosch asked as Rouge helps her put on the suit. Frosch loos at her reflection at the pond they're fishing at.

"See Frosch you look nice." Rouge said as Frosch jumped on Rouge and hugged him. "I got you something too." Sting said taking something out of the bag giving it to Lector.

"What's this?" Lector asked holding a blue vest. "It's a vest." Sting said as he helps Lector with the vest. "Thank you, thank you." Lector said hugging Sting.

"No problem." Sting said returning the hug. Sting and Rouge heard snores as they look at Lector and Frosch who are sleeping right now. "Let's get back to the guild." Rouge said as they left the area.

With Natsu

Natsu arrived at the beach where the Tower of heaven resides. He walks around looking for someone. "There he is." Natsu said as he found a person on the beach. "Jellal wake, wake the eggs are ready." Natsu said. "Ugh…" Jellal groan "Where am I." Jellal asked sitting up and looking around.

"Hello Jellal." Natsu said. Jellal look at Natsu and ask "Who's Jellal?" He asked. _"He probably got amnesia." _Natsu thought. "Anyway your name is Jellal Fernandes and I want you to join my guild the Soaring Phoenix if you join I could help you regain your memories again." Natsu said as Jellal nodded his head in agreement. "Good now we just need to find one more person." Natsu said looking around the beach.

"Lets go." Natsu said as they walked around the area when they saw three figures. Natsu ran to them and check their pulse 2 but the guys are dead and the girl is still alive. "Good she still alive." Natsu said as the girl groan. "What happen to me?" She asked looking then she looks at Natsu.

"Who are you?" She asked Natsu as he smiles. "Ikaruga correct I'm Natsu Dragneel and I think you know Jellal Fernandes correct." Natsu said as she nodded her head. "Good now I want you to join my guild the Soaring Phoenix will you join?" He asked as she thought about it. "I can't I'm part of Trinity Raven so I can't leave my friends behind." She said as Natsu continues to smile. "Sorry but they are dead." Natsu said shocking her.

"But they can't be Dead." She said checking her teammates pulse. "I see then I'll join your guild, nut let me buried my teammates." Ikaruga said as Natsu nodded his head.

With Mirajane at her home

Mirajane dream

"Where I'm I?" Mirajane said as she looks around. "Why Mira-nee why did you have to die." Elfman said looking down. "Elfman what do you mean I'm right here." Mirajane said touching Elfman shoulders but her hands want through. "What the..." Mirajane doesn't again with the same with the same results.

She looks at her suppose funeral and saw everyone from the guild attended. "If only if she didn't left the guild she could be still alive." Makarov said with tears in his eyes. _"So if I leave the guild I'll die but if I stay then I'll live." _Mirajane thought. "Okay I want this dream to be over."Mirajane said as everything blackout.

Reality

Mirajane groan as she sat up. "Looks like I'm going to stay at the guild!" Mirajane exclaimed as she ran out of her home, but unknown to her a figure came out of no where before disappearing again.

Outskirts of Magnolia town

The figure from early appeared next a man with black cape covering his body. "Good job." The man said as he absorbed the figure to his body.

"So she is the maiden of light? Huh? I'll let her live for now, I believe she will change Natsu to his original-self because of me he turning evil; father would not be proud of what I done 5 years ago to Natsu and Relena." The man said as he sees a group of travels.

"Hello sir do you know how to get to Mongolia town I'm taking my family their for Fantasia." The guy said as the man as a magic circle appeared under them. "Die." The area exploded. The smoke disappeared as the man is just standing there looking at the torn up cart. "I need more blood." The man said as he left.

**An: Well this chapter is done. Also I forgot to mention that this story is alternate dimension of a Fairy Destiny so if you see similarities of both stories well now you know. So who that guy and what does he want to do with Natsu and what does he mean Mirajane the maiden of light. So review if you want. Mercado15 out.**


	7. Chapter 6: Recruiting arc part3

**An: Here's chapter 6 of a purpose. In this chapter Sting and Rouge will meet Erigor, Natsu will meet someone, the man will appear again and a special appearance from a young dead blonde woman. So have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 6: Recruiting arc part.3**

The Soaring Phoenix guild hall

A week passed since Natsu came back to the guild. Totomaru and Aria came to the guild Jellal and Ikaruga got along with the others and is crying because he doesn't have a kitty cat of his own. "When can I have kitty cat of my own." Natsu whined as he lay down on the floor.

"This is are guild master." All the new members thought looking at Natsu. "Um Natsu-nii if you done being gloaming can me and Sting have ar-" Rouge was interrupted by getting hit in the face from a folder.

"Just go and let me be gloaming." Natsu said as he sat down with a cloud around his head moaning kitty cat. Everyone sweat drop seeing Natsu now in a fetal position. "Whatever let's go Lector!" Sting yelled as he and Lector ran out. Rouge grabbed Frosch and follow Sting and Lector.

With Sting and the others

"So what's the mission about Rouge?" Sting asked. "We're going meet Erigor." Rouge said. "What's an Erigor?" Lector asked. "It's a person." Sting said.

"Frosch hungry." Frosch said as her stomach growled while Rouge smiled. "It's almost lunch time so I guess we could eat at a nearby town." Rouge said as Frosch hug him. "Come on Lector I'll race you." Sting said running leaving the other 3 behind.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Lector ran to the direction where Sting ran as Rouge sweat drop. "Those two idiots are going to the wrong direction." Rouge said as he looks down to see Frosch missing. "FROSCH WHATS TO RUN TOO!" Frosch shouted. "I'm going to kill Sting for being a bad influence on her." Rouge said in a calm expression.

With Natsu

Natsu was just hanging upside down on the stairs rail. "I'm bored and their no one to talk too." He said as someone walked in. "Natsu my boy how are you." It was Alexsander Relena grandfather. "What do you want old man can't see I'm busy?" Natsu said still hanging upside down on the rails. "With what?" Alexsander said as he laughed.

"Nothing." Natsu said as got off the rails and came down. "So Natsu what to see what I found, I think you would be interest in?" Alexsander asked showing him a box. "A box, are you finally going senile old man?" Natsu asked as Alexsander laughed. "No, but this would be interesting because this box you could open with magic." Alexsander said. "Okay open it." Natsu said as Alexsander shook his head.

"No can do, this box could only open if you related to the person who opens the box." Alexsander explain as Natsu give him a deadpan expression. "Then why did you want show it to me?" Natsu asked. "Do you still have that locket?" Alexsander said as Natsu nodded taking his locket out that has a familiar symbol on it.

"Yea why?" Natsu asked. "Because that locket has the same symbol as this box." Alexsander said showing the top to Natsu. "Yea it does, but where did I seen that symbol?" Natsu looks at his locket then remembers his run with Fairy Tail. "THAT'S IT I REMEMBER WHERE I SAW THAT SYMBOL!" Natsu shouted scaring Alexsander.

"You didn't have to scream." Alexsander said as Natsu apologize. "Like I said I saw that symbol from Fairy Tail it's the Fairy Tail guild symbol." Natsu said as Alexsander looks surprise. "Natsu this means your parents probably were Fairy Tail guild members." Alexsander said as Natsu looks mad.

"Stop talking about that, I don't care about my parents they abandon me so what." Natsu said not hiding his anger. "Natsu you do know if this is your parent's bock then maybe they have letters of why they abandon you." Alexsander tries to explain to Natsu but Natsu ignore him. "I'm going out." Natsu said exiting the guild as Alexsander shook his head.

Somewhere in the forest

Natsu is seen sitting down at a nearby pond. "Why can't he accept the fact that I don't care about my parents." Natsu said look at his reflection.

"Excuse me sir but may I sit here?" Natsu turns around seeing a little girl with blonde wavy hair. "Sure I don't care." Natsu shrugs his shoulder as the little girl sat down. "Thank you." She said skipping rocks. "Can I ask you something?" Natsu asked looking at the girl. She smiles and nodded her head. "Why are you out here alone wouldn't your parents be worry?" Natsu asked as she gave him a sad smile.

"My mother and father are dead and I came out here to look for my son." She said with tears in her eyes as Natsu looks surprise. "YOU HAVE A SON, BUT YOU LOOK LIKE 8 OR 10 YEARS OLD!" Natsu shouted as she giggles as bright light surrounds her. Natsu covers his eyes as the light disappears to reveal a young beautiful woman about 20. "Sorry, but this my real form." She said smiling. "Okay now that makes since." Natsu said rubbing his temples.

"So tell me what's troubling you?" She asked. "Nothing…well I just recently found out my _parents_ is from the Fairy Tail guild." Natsu said as the woman gave him a sad smile. "Why is that a bad thing?" She asked as Natsu shook his head. "I never met them; when I was just a baby they left me in a forest to die, but luckily Igneel my adopted father found me and raise me." Natsu said the girl looks down.

"Maybe they had a reason for abandoning you." She said as Natsu looks at his reflection. "Yea or maybe mother was a slut and fucked every gu-" Natsu was interrupted by a slap from the woman. "NATS-I MEAN MISTER DON'T YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" She shouted. "Why not she probably wanted nothing to do with me." Natsu started to cry as the woman embraced in a hug. "Shhhh-It's okay." She whispered as Natsu was shocked but return the hug. They stop hugging as Natsu wiped his tears away.

"Thank you I need it that." Natsu said as he smiles. "You're welcome just don't talk about your mother like that she probably loves you, but has no choice to leave you." She said standing up. "Yea your right." Natsu said as he stands up. "I don't know why but it like I know you from somewhere." Natsu said as she smiled.

"Well thank you." She said as Natsu smiles. "Anyway we never told each other names." Natsu said as he held his hand out. "My name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said as the woman shook his hand. "Well my name is Mavis Vermilion." Mavis said as they stop shaking their hands.

"Mavis huh? I'll remember that." Natsu said smiling as she smiles too. "Anyway I should be leaving now." Mavis said as she walks away. "Hmm I should be going too." Natsu said as he starts too walked away.

With Sting and the others

Sting and the others finally made to the town where Erigor resides. "Hey I hear people screaming." Sting said running to the center of town as the others follow. "If you call the runes nights I will kill all of you." White hair men said as the residents of the town are were scared.

"Erigor we will like a word with you." Rouge said as Erigor look at their direction. "A brave souls huh?" Erigor said as he went to slash Rouge. Rouge just stood there. **"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" **Sting said attacking Erigor. Erigor fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes. "Sorry but we need to talked to him." Rouge said as the towns people cheer.

Time skip 3 hours later

Sting and the others are walking on the road back to Moonlight town **(AN: Forgot to mention that the town they live in.) **as they dragged Erigor. "So when is he going to wake up?" Lector asked. "He will wake up in about 5…4…3…2…1." Rouge counted as Erigor woke up.

"Okay who hit me?" Erigor asked looking at Sting and Rouge. ""Shinigami" Erigor if I'm correct?" Rouge asked as Erigor growled. "Yeah, who is asking?" Erigor asked. "Are master want you into are guild." Sting said. "How about no." Erigor said picking up his scythe.

"We could provide you protection and you could assassination mission too." Rouge said as Erigor stops of what he's doing. "Go on." Erigor said. "Our guild are different and are not recognizing by the council or any other guild, but that's what we want them to think." Sting explained.

"So they don't know if you doing illegal missions?" Erigor asked as they nodded their head. "What the heck if it gives me protection then I'll join." Erigor shrugged his shoulders. "So how do you get mission, since no knows you exist besides your town." Erigor said Sting and Rouge look at each other.

"Like what Sting said are guild is different from others, so I master assign our missions to see who threat to our guild." Rouge said as Erigor smiled. "I think I'm starting to like your guild." Erigor said as he started to laughed as they started to walk away.

With Natsu

Natsu arrived at the guild after thinking what Mavis said. "Master you're back." Kageyama said welcoming Natsu. "Hello Kageyama back from your mission already I see." Natsu said. "So Natsu have you made your decision already." Alexsander said as Natsu nodded his head.

"Yea I won't run anymore." Natsu said grabbing the box. The box was surrounded by a bright light until they heard a clicking noise. "The box is open!" Kageyama exclaimed. Natsu looks inside the box and saw pictures and an envelope, but what shocked him was one of the pictures.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Alexsander asked as Natsu show him and Kageyama the picture of what appears to be a pregnant Mavis Vermilion with a short black hair man smiling. "This woman, I met her in the forest." Natsu said shocking them. "Natsu remember when I said that the box will only open if the person is from that family; well I lie on the family part, it only opens to the person it was assign too." Alexsander said as Natsu eyes widened.

"What are you saying gramps?" Natsu asked as Alexsander closed his eyes. "I'm saying that your mother and father in that picture." He said as Natsu fell on his knees to the ground holding his head.

"No it can't be true, it just can't be." Natsu said remembering what Mavis or his mother said. _"You're welcome just don't talk about your mother like that she probably loves you, but has no choice to leave you." _ Natsu just look at the ground not hearing Kageyama and Alexsander words.

With ?  
"It seems Natsu-nii found out who our parents are." The man said eating a fish. "The time of the demons apocalypse is coming." The man said getting and looking at the destroy town. "I need more blood." The man walking past the dead-body. "I will exterminate all life for demons to live on; this era is going to end." The man said looking at the sky.

**AN: Well this chapter is finish. Sorry for taking long to update but I was busy with homework. So Natsu knows who his parents, but what does the letter said and who is that man. Next chapter is going be Natsu going to Magnolia for fantasia to get some stress out and to visit his birthplace so it's only about mostly Natsu and Mirajane with other Fairy Tail characters. So review if you want. Mercado15. **


	8. Chapter 7: Recruiting arc part4

**An: In this chapter Natsu going to Magnolia for fantasia to get some stress out and to visit his birthplace and he will fight Laxus. It's only about mostly Natsu and Mirajane.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Characters ages: **

**Laxus: 23**

**Chapter 7: Recruiting arc part.4 **

With Natsu

Natsu is lying down on his bed thinking of what happen 5 minutes ago. _"I just can't believe I met mother, but I still can't believe she from Fairy Tail the guild that will cause me trouble in the future." _Natsu thought looking at the ceiling before falling asleep.

The Next day

Natsu woke up at 5 a.m. packing some stuff and leaving a note and mission paper for the guild members and went on the road.

Time skip 2 hours later

"Man how many times did come to this town." Natsu said standing in front of Magnolia town entrance. "Whatever all I'm going to do is relief stress." Natsu said walking inside the town.

_"Good thing no one knows who I am, so I'm free to take my cloak off." _Natsu thought as he was about to take his cloak when he saw a familiar white-haired girl walking around looking at a nearby flower shop. _"Damn I forgot she lives here." _Natsu thought staying at Mirajane.

_"She looks beautiful-what I am thinking." _Natsu shook his head as he started to walk but bumped in to someone. "Sorry." They both said as the got up. Natsu notice who he bumped in too and was surprised to see it was Mirajane. "Hello are you okay?" Mirajane wave her hand in front of his face.

"Yes I'm okay." Natsu replied until he notices he doesn't have his coat on. _"Let's hope she doesn't remember." _Natsu thought as Mirajane smiles. "Oh Rouge I didn't know you were coming to watch Fantasia." Mirajane said as Natsu _"Damn!" _"Yeah…um…I'm Rouge, you know what Mirajane can I talk to you in a private place?" Natsu asked as she nodded as Mirajane grabs his hand. "Where are we going?" Natsu asked as Mirajane giggled. "Somewhere private to talk." Mirajane said as they continue to run.

Mirajane home

The 2 got to their destination which is Mirajane home. Mirajane opens the door to her home and welcomes Natsu inside. They sat down on the couch in the living room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mirajane asked smiling. Natsu looks down not wanting to look at her "Mirajane I'm not who I appeared to be." Natsu said as Mirajane looks at him. "Oh then who are you?" She asked smiling. "Well we met before it's when first came to town." Natsu said.

"Mm I don't remember meeting a pink-haired man." Mirajane said thinking of we see met him. "It's because you couldn't see my face since I had it covered." Natsu said pulling out his cloak as Mirajane eyes widened. "Wait is that you Natsu?" Mirajane whispered as he smile.

"Yea." Natsu replied as Mirajane smile. "Natsu it's good to see you again." Mirajane said as she hugged Natsu surprising him. _"This feels nice." _They both thought. They both stopped hugging each other and blush. "So are you here to watch Fantasia?" Mirajane asked as Natsu nodded his head.

"Yea and I am here for something else to." Natsu said. "Oh what are you looking for?" Mirajane asked as Natsu shook his head. "Sorry can't tell you, because you won't believe me." Natsu said as Mirajane grabbed his hand. "Try me." She said as Natsu smiles. "Maybe next time." Natsu said as she pouted.

"Why not now?" Mirajane asked crossing her arms. "Well I barely know you." Natsu said as Mirajane thought about it. "That is true." Mirajane said as Natsu stood and held out his hand. "But doesn't mean I can't get to know you." Natsu said. Mirajane look up and smile at him as she took his hand.

"So are you asking me on a date?" Mirajane asked as Natsu thought _"Am I asking on her date?"_ But he smiles at her. "Yes I am asking you on a date." Natsu said as she giggled. "Well let's go enjoy the festival." Mirajane said as the two exited the home.

Time skip 2 hours later

Natsu and Mirajane are now eating lunch laughing of fun stuff they did in their life. "Man that was funny." Natsu said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"So Mirajane what's Fantasia?" Natsu asked as she looked at him. "You don't know what Fantasia is?" Mirajane asked as he shook his head. "No I only heard of it, but never saw it." Natsu said as Mirajane smile.

"Well you're in for a surprise." She said as Natsu smiles. Mirajane looks at the clock and saw it was 1:00. "Oh no I'm going to be late." Mirajane said as she got. "Mirajane where are you going?" Natsu asked as Mirajane kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the shop.

"Okay…" Natsu blushed. _"Man I can't believe I'm falling in love again." _Natsu thought touching the spot where she kissed her.

Time skip 30 min later

Natsu is walking around looking the Fairy Tail guild. "As this rate I won't ever find the guild." Natsu thought as he saw a lot of people exiting out of a building. Natsu ran to the crowd trying to get past the people. He got the crowd as a familiar person ran past him. Natsu enter the building and saw an old guy and a blue cat.

"Sorry can you come back later." Makarov asked as Natsu shook his head. "Sorry I came here to learn about Mavis Vermilion." Natsu said. Makarov ignored of what he said.

"Can you come back here later please we're in a crisis." Makarov said as Natsu looks at the end of the guild hall and saw Mirajane in a stone-statue state. "Is that Mirajane?" Natsu asked as Makarov eyes widened. "You know Mirajane?" Natsu nodded his head walking up to Mirajane and touch her face.

"Who did this to her?" Natsu asked as Makarov replied his grandson. Natsu walk away and exited the guild. Unknown to them Gajeel was watching them. _"So the boss has hot's for Mira huh?" _Gajeel thought getting up from the counter.

With Natsu 10 minutes later his pov

_"So Fairy Tail Thunder God Tribe is attacking their own members looks I could recruit Laxus." _I thought holding a defeated Bixlow. "So are you going to tell me where Laxus is or do you want to use **MIRROR ILLUSION **again?" I asked him as he told me where Laxus is hiding. "Good answers now have fun in the flower fields." I said casting **MIRROR ILLUSION** on him as I heard him screamed something about his baby betraying him.

5 minutes later

I reached my destination at the Cathedral church. "Hello anyone here?!" I yelled as heard someone chuckled. "So you're the one who defeated Bixlow without getting a single scratch; I must say I'm impressed for someone who's not in Fairy Tail, let's make a deal when I get the guild you could join." Laxus said as I laughed.

"Sure, but if I win you will join my guild the Soaring Phoenix deal." I said surprising him. "You have a guild, fine but remember this a deal." He said getting up from his seat into a fighting stance. _"Damn I didn't bring any of my weapons and I only use **FIRE DRAGONS SLAYER **magic on strong enemy's looks like I'm going to fight him with hand-to-hand combat." _I thought as I run to him punching him in the gut multiples times then kicking him pushing him back.

"Wow you're good." Laxus said as he ran to me then punch me sending me back as I hit the wall. "Finally someone else to match my strength." I said as I got up as I smile. "Heh me too no one in the guild couldn't even match my strength." Laxus said as lighting erupted around his body.

"I see you could use **LIGHTING **magic." I said as I saw him smirked. "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction **RAGING BOLT!**" Laxus chanted as a lightning bolt came down striking me. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. "What the hell you survive?" Laxus eyes widened when he saw me. "Man I haven't that much pain in a long time." I said as I saw Laxus shivering.

"Well I only use this magic on strong enemies and you prove yourself that you could match my strength; now this match is over." I told him. Fire erupted around my body as I roar. "He has **FIRE DRAGONS SLAYER **magic." I heard him say. "Heh…heh…so still want to fight Laxus or do you want to surrender?" I asked him as more lighting erupted around him. "Your are not the only one with **DRAGONS SLAYER **magic." Laxus said surprising me.

_"So he has **LIGHTNING DRAGONS SLAYER **magic and it looks he implanted a lacrima inside him." _I thought but smile. "Heh you still won't win **FIRE DRAGONS ROAR**!" I shouted as he yelled **LIGHTNING DRAGONS ROAR**. Are attack collide which cause an explosion. The smoke cleared to see the both of us still standing. **"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST/LIGHTNING DRAGONS BREAK DOWN FIST!" **We both shouted as are attacks collide again.

"Man you are good." I said panting. "But this fight is over." I told him as I enter **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON** mode. "W-what kind of power is this?" I saw Laxus shaking as I smirked. **"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROAR!"** I shouted as my attack gives Laxus a direct hit and it cause an explosion. The smoke cleared as I saw Laxus unconscious. "Well I won." I said as I pick up Laxus and went back to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

At the Fairy Tail guild

I enter the guild hall and saw everyone looking at me. "What?" I asked as Gajeel walked up to me. "Boss you do realize that you defeated Laxus right." He whispered as shrugged my shoulders. "Boy thanks to the town is safe; please if you need anything just ask me." Makarov said as I smile.

"Well I want to know about the founder of the guild hall Mavis Vermilion." I said as his eyes narrowed. "Why do you need to know about the first?" He asked me. "I tell you somewhere private." I said. He signaled me to follow him as I place Laxus on the floor and follow him. We enter inside his office as he sat down on the desk. "So why do you want to know about the first?" He asked me as I smile.

"Well you could say I'm her descendant." I said shocking him. "You're related to the first." He said as nodded. "Yes I just want learn about her can you tell me?" I asked hoping he will give me information about my mother and my father name. "I'm not that old, but I'll give you her journal she left; I never opened it so I don't know if it's empty or not." Makarov told me as he gives me my mother journal.

"Thank you very much." I thanked as he smiles. "It's okay it's great to see youngsters learning about their family history that reminds me you never give me your name." He said as I smile. "My name is Natsu Dragneel." I said not caring that I give him my name. "You're the demon hunter." He said as I nodded.

"Well normally I would call the runes knights, but you spare my "children" lives, giving us special seeds, saving the town and defeated Laxus also you are related to the first so it would be wrong to do that." He explained as I smile. "Anyway I should be going now thank you again." I thanked him one more time before I disappeared.

9:00 normal pov

Natsu was on top of a building watching Fantasia with Laxus who recovered and is now calmed down. "So this Fantasia wows it's so cool." Natsu said as Laxus smiles when he saw his grandpa pointing his finger to the night sky. "Natsu there you are." A familiar voice said as Natsu and Laxus turns around.

"Mirajane." Natsu said as he was tackled by her in a hug. "*whistle * Man Natsu I didn't know you had the hots for Mira." Laxus said as Natsu glared at him. Mirajane got up and look at Laxus and smiles.

"Hello Laxus." Mirajane greeted Laxus who was surprise by her. "You're not mad?" Laxus asked as shook her head. "Nope everyone deserves a second chance; I learned that a long time ago." Mirajane said with a sad smile as Natsu hugs her. "Don't put a frown on that pretty face of yours just keep smiling." Natsu said as Mirajane blushed.

"Thank you for everything Natsu." Mirajane said kissing Natsu on the lips. Natsu was surprise but kissed back. _"It's like I'm invisible here." _Laxus thought as he left to leave the two alone.

Time skip the next day

Natsu woke up to see he was naked in bed next to a naked Mirajane. "That's right I rented a motel for the night and we-" Natsu blushed remembering last night.

_"That's right we had sex; weird we just met again and now we're in bed." _Natsu thought as he got out of bed wrote a note then change to his clothes and left. Mirajane groan as she got up. "Natsu." Mirajane said as she saw a note. She picked up the note and start reading it.

_Dear Mira_

_Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but I got to go. We could still meet each other and write letters. The address is Moonlight town post office Moon Avenue 7930. Let's meet again at Sakura town a month_

_Sincerely Natsu Dragneel_

Mirajane smiles and brought the note to her naked chest. _"Natsu I can't wait to see you again." _Mirajane thought as her face turn green. She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

With Natsu

Natsu was outside of Magnolia town with a tire Laxus waiting for someone. "So who are waiting for?" Laxus asked as Natsu stayed quiet. They both saw someone walking to their direction and Laxus was surprise to it was Gajeel. "So tell me Gajeel what information do you have?" Natsu asked making Laxus confused.

"Nothing really, but I did hear that Fairy Tail is going to be joining an alliance with Lamina Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter guilds with an upcoming war with a dark guild called Oracion Seis." Gajeel said as Natsu smiles. "Is that all?" Natsu asked as Gajeel nodded his head.

"So what did I miss when I was gone?" Gajeel asked as Natsu was in a fetal position. "Kageyama, Jellal, and Erigor joined the guild also Sting and Rouge has their own kitty cats and I found out I'm the son of Fairy Tail first master Mavis Vermilion." Natsu said rocking back and forth muttering when

I'm going to get my own kitty cat as Laxus and Gajeel was surprise about Mavis being Natsu mother, but sweat drop on the part about the cat. After Natsu stops being gloaming and explained to Laxus of what's Gajeel doing and now the two has left Gajeel and started walking to Moonlight town.

**An: This chapter is done next one is on Tuesday or Wednesday. Surprise that Laxus is in Natsu guild hall. Next chapter is going to be about both Natsu and Laxus meeting the legion corps and Natsu facing the man from the last 2 chapters revealing Natsu past. Review if you want. Mercado15 out**


	9. Recruiting arc part 5

**AN: Here is chapter 8 just 4 more chapters and I will start updating my other stories so have fun reading. In this chapter Natsu and Laxus will meet the Legion Corps, Natsu will fight the man, and Mirajane will continue to have morning sickness and finds why see has morning sickness, the man will meet people, and Mavis will appear again with a dark hair man.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Characters ages:**

**Kageyama: 20 Totomaru: 18 Arias: 32 Jellal: 19 Ikaruga: 21 Erigor: 27 Byro: 29 Mary: 15 **

**Sugarboy: 20 Coco: 13 Dan: 16 Samuel: 6 Mavis: over 180 years old **

**Chapter 8: Recruiting arc pt.5**

With Natsu and Laxus

Natsu and Laxus are walking into a different direction instead going to the road to Moonlight town they are going to the Mountains of Fiore. "Hey Natsu I thought we were supposed to go to that direction not the Mountains of Fiore?" Laxus asked as Natsu smiles. "We are going to Zentopia." Natsu said. Natsu explains the plan to Laxus.

Time skip Midnight

Natsu and Laxus arrive at the Zentopia location in the daytime and where waiting till midnight to strike their move. "If my calculations are correct then they should be coming right now." Natsu said hearing voices from where they are. "Come on Mary how about you and me on a date." A guy asked a girl with purple and white hair. "Not in a million years." Mary said kicking the guy in the groin as he screamed in pain.

"Why must you be a Nuisance Dan?" A light blue cat said. "That was not nice Mary." A young girl said Mary spat. "Like I care what you think Coco." Mary said. "You two better stop it before Byro finds-Mm hm baby." A blonde-haired guy said. "Find out about what?" A man appeared. "Nothing." Dan said hiding behind the blonde-haired guy. "It was nothing Byro it was just Dan being a nuisance again." The cat said as Byro looks at a retreating Dan. "It was Samuel said was true Dan?" Byro asked as Dan nodded his head.

"Wow you guys are really funny." Natsu said as he and Laxus got out of their hiding spots. "Who are you and why are you here?" Byro asked as Natsu laughed. "Who are we and why are we here? Good question, why are we here?" Natsu sated walking up to Byro. "Oh yea I know to tell you the truth about your church." Natsu jumped back from a punch from Byro. "Are you to bad mouth are religion?" Byro asked as Natsu shook his head.

"No all I'm saying is that your church and religion is basically manipulating you." Natsu said as the group glares at him. "How would you know?" Byro asked as Natsu hands him a folder. "Read it and I think you will find something interesting." Natsu said as Laxus ask him where he got the documents. "I tell you later." Natsu said as he saw the group reaction. "But this, this is impossible." Byro said shock of what he read.

"Yeah they were going to kill all of you just because you all getting stronger." Natsu said. "No I don't believe it one bit!" Mary yelled as she took out her holy tact wand. **"COMMAND MAGIC: FIRST MOVEMENT!"** She shouted as Natsu started to walk to her.

"Good job Mary." Coco said but saw Mary froze. "H-he's moving on his own." Mary said shocking everyone besides Natsu and Laxus who knows not to underestimate Natsu. "Wow that was a fail, but I face that kind of magic before do you want to know the history about it?" Natsu asked as Mary took a step back.

"That magic was created by the demons of hell and if I remember correctly the Zentopia church was around the time when the demons took over Earth." Natsu said as everyone eyes widened. "We didn't know about that." Byro said as Natsu smiles. "I guess they kept a lot of secrets from you huh? Well it's true they actually worship the king of hell." Natsu said shocking all of them.

"Everything I done for them turns out to be a lie." Byro said fallings to his knees holding his head. "Yea pretty munch." Natsu said looking at the night sky. "I could give you guys a home just join my guild and no will never betray you again." Natsu said as they thought about it.

"Okay we will join your guild." Byro said speaking for everyone. "Ok but I'll say this once you could stay at the Zentopia church if you want or come with me this your final decision?" Natsu asked as they all said they will follow him. "Good but before we leave let's destroy this place shall we." Natsu said disappearing as everyone follow enter the church.

Time skip the next day

After destroying the Zentopia church the group fall asleep and are now awaken and now heading to Moonlight town. "So tell me about your guild?" Byro asked as Natsu smiles.

"We only have little members, but before you asked it's a neutral guild it's not light, independent or dark." Natsu said as his nose picks up a familiar scent. _"That smell it couldn't be." _Natsu thought running into the forest as everyone follow him.

With Natsu

Natsu arrived in a clearing where the area is destroyed. "Natsu-nii so you came." A person across the clearing said as Natsu glares at him. "It's you ZERO!" Natsu shouted as Zero takes his cloak off revealing his face. **(AN: he looks like Zeref but with silver hair and with demonic eyes.) **

"Hello Natsu-nii as see you're still young like me." Zero said as a violet magic circle appeared around his arms. "Shut up." Natsu said as red magic circle appeared around his arms. "Are you still mad that I killed your lover?" Zero asked as his arms turn demonic.

"I will have my revenge." Natsu flames erupted around his arms. "HUAHHHHH **FIRE DRAGONS WING ATTACK**!" Natsu screamed running to Zero. "**DEMONIC BODY: METEOR PUNCH**!" Zero yelled as his arms glow as he punches Natsu who was front of him. Natsu screamed in pain, but survive the attack.

"Damn. **FIRE DRAGONS VORTEX**!" Natsu yells spinning around created a fire of vortex as it move to Zero at a high speed. Zero arms turns back to normal as he too the hit. "That should have got him." Natsu said as the smoke clears to see Zero standing with no scratches.

"What that should of give you lot of damage." Natsu said as Zero applauds. "Remember when I said I when I take people souls they become part of me so each time I get hit or killed their souls are my sacrifice, but that's not all I also get their Magic and abilities." Zero explains as he smiles wickedly.

"I think you will find this magic familiar Natsu-nii." Zero said as purple crystals appeared out of the ground. Natsu eyes widened seeing this technique before. **"CRYSTALS MAKE: SPIKES!" **Zero shouted as the purple crystals turn into spike coming out of the ground as Natsu dodges all of them but was unlucky when Zero appeared with his hand transform into a water spikes. **"WATER DRAGONS SPIKY RIVER FIST!" **Zero shouted punching Natsu.

"AHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed in pain as he hit the ground few feet away from Zero. Zero appeared in front in Natsu with an emotionless face.

"Disappointing, but I do congratulate you for surviving this long." Zero said as Natsu tries to get up. Zero kicks him sending him to a nearby tree.

"This is goodbye for now Natsu-nii." Zero said as he disappears. Natsu vision was blurry until he saw a blue cat in front of him before blacking out.

Moonlight town hospital

Natsu wakes up and looks around his surroundings seeing he's in bed. "Where the hell am I?" Natsu questioned as he saw someone opened the door.

"Boy you should be careful next time." It was Alexander who was screaming. "Hey grandpa you should stop screaming this is a hospital." Rouge said as he enters the room with Frosch, Sting, Lector and a blue cat. "I'm guessing that I'm in a hospital." Natsu said feeling a lot of pain.

"Yes thanks to this blue cat he wouldn't found the people you were travelling with and take you to the hospital." Alexander said as the blue cat flew to Natsu. "My name is Happy and I got a letter from Mirajane." Happy said pulling out a letter from his little green backpack. He hand it to Natsu who started to read it.

_Dear Natsu_

_How have you been I really missed you? Sorry for not sending to the post-office but there is a reason why I send Happy. You see Happy was my little sister friend she found him when he was egg. My sister die a long time ago but I think she would want someone to take of Happy. I want to take care of him, but I think it's right for him to stay with you. Natsu please take of him._

_Sincerely from Mirajane _

Natsu smiles at Happy and held his hand out. "So Happy do you want to stay with me?" Natsu asked as Happy shook his hand. "Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed saluting to Natsu.

"Welcome aboard, so are you still apart in the Fairy Tail guild?" Natsu asked as Happy shook his head no. "Mm do you want to join my guild?" Natsu asked as Happy thought about it.

"Will there be fish?" Happy asked as Natsu gives him a thumbs up. "Yep there will be a lot of fish." Natsu said as Happy flew on top of his head. "Yeah I'll join your guild." Happy said as Natsu shouted I got my own kitty cat.

With Gajeel

Gajeel feels like his spirits has been broken. _"I feel like the boss has his own kitty cat."_ Gajeel thought getting into a fetal position moaning the words kitty cat as everyone in the guild sweat drop.

Soaring Phoenix guild hall 2 weeks later

Natsu finally got out of the hospital as everyone in the guild including Gajeel who was requested to come back is waiting for Natsu. "Hello everyone." Natsu appeared.

"Now my original plan was to destroy every guild in Fiore and start a war, but a special someone help me realize not all light guilds are bad so we are going to be a light guild and make the Soaring Phoenix guild the strongest guild in Fiore and Moonlight town the proudest town." Natsu said as everyone cheer. After that everyone started taking and Gajeel went back to Fairy Tail, because gave him a new mission which is to protect Mirajane. "Now time to write a letter to Mira, hey Happy can you deliver the letter to her?" Natsu asked Happy as he nodded.

With Mirajane

Mirajane has been having morning ever since Natsu left and doesn't know why she has morning sickness. "Mira-nee if you were a real man then you should go to the hospital and check to see what's wrong." Elfman said as Mirajane thought about it. "Yea I think should go." Mirajane said as she got up and exited her home with Elfman.

At Magnolia hospital

Mirajane is now at the hospital with Elfman talking to the doctor. "So when was the last time you had intercourse with someone?" The doctor asked.

"About 2 weeks ago during the Fantasia parade why?" Mirajane stated shocking Elfman. "Mm can you take this pregnancy test?" The doctor asked giving one of those pregnancy test things. "Sure." Mirajane said not realizing what the doctor asking her to do. _"Isn't Mirajane following the conversation?" _Elfman thought as Mirajane came back. "Well we shall wait 5 minutes." The doctor said setting the timer.

"Now Mirajane have you had any cravings lately?" The doctor asked as Mirajane thought about it. "Yea I did ever since my boyfriend went back to his hometown I've been getting craving for chocolate, apples, meat, fish, soup ice cream and pickles, but I don't even like pickles." Mirajane said as the doctor wrote something down. "Have you feel tire during the two weeks." The doctor asked as Mirajane nodded her head.

"Have you had mood swings like crying, angry, sad etc.?" The doctor asked as she nodded. "I keep at Elfman during the 2 weeks." She said as Elfman nodded his head.

"She keeps screaming at me for not going on jobs and every time I come back she cries saying that I hate her." Elfman said as Mirajane nodded her head as the doctor scribble something. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" The timer beeps as the doctor look at the results.

"I see Mirajane I think I know what's wrong with you." The doctor said giving Mirajane the pregnancy test stick. Mirajane looks at it and saw 3 smiling faces. "What does this mean?" Mirajane asked as the doctor smiles.

"Mirajane you are pregnant congratulations." The doctor said shocking Mirajane and Elfman. Mirajane got out of her shock state and smile. "I'm pregnant." Mirajane said with tears of joy as Elfman yell something about a man should never get another man sister pregnant.

A town far away from Moonlight and Magnolia town

"Sir there is no survivors." A rune night said. "What no survivors?" A man with glasses asked. "Lahar who do you think who done all this?" A short hair man asked. "I don't know Doranbolt it can't be Fairy Tail, and it can't be the demon hunter so I don't know who will do all this damage." Lahar said. "Then this case is classified unsolved." Doranbolt said writing down his report.

With Zero

"Man I think I went overboard this time." Zero said looking at every building being destroyed. "WAHHHHHHH!" Zero looks around for the noise and saw a baby girl about 3 years old crying. Zero walk to the baby girl as a green magic circle appeared around his right arm.

"I'm going to kill you with my grass sword." Zero said as his right turns into a sharp grass blade. He was about to strike down as the little girl looks at him with curiosity. He stops the grass sword in front of her face.

_"Why can't I kill her; I had no problems killing other kids her age, but why can't I kill her." _Zero thought looking at her. The little girl touches the grass sword and giggled. "Hey don't touch that it sharp you could cut yourself." Zero said as his right arm turn back to normal.

Zero picks up that little girl and got a good look at her. She had black hair with violet eyes with fair skin. "Your odd one aren't you." Zero said as she giggles again. Zero heard someone footsteps as he looks to see a woman about carrying a girl about 12 and a baby about 6 moths.

"Are you the one who destroyed are town?" The woman asked as Zero nodded his head. "You should go to hell for what you done, but please spare my children?" The woman asked as she put down the girl and the boy. The woman fell backwards and is now dead. _"I don't know why, but I will take these children into my care." _Zero thought waiting for the older girl to wake up.

1 hour later

"Ugh…what happen?" The girl asked as she got and looks at Zero. "Who are you?" The girl asked. "My name is Zero and a monster attack your town I came and destroyed it but no one survive except you and those 2 kids." Zero lied not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Nwee-san ywou're alwive." The little girl said as she ran to her sister. "Lily your okay is that Akira?" She asked as she nodded. "Excuse but what is your name?" Zero asked.

"My name is Miyuki." Miyuki said. "So I'm guessing all of you are siblings?" Zero asked as Miyuki nodded her head. "Well anyone I'll be looking after you 3 so I'm going to train you to e the strongest." Zero said picking up Akira and left as the other 2 followed.

On an island

A man was looking at the ocean with a familiar blonde woman standing next to him. "So did you meet him Mavis?" The man asked. "Yes I did." Mavis replied with a smile.

"So tell me how is he?" He asked. "He is nice and handsome, he also started his own guild Zeref he has your eyes." Mavis said as Zeref smiles.

"But he has your smile and your playful child personality." Zeref said as Mavis giggles before disappearing. Zeref also disappear into the forest.

**AN: This chapter is done. Also some you request Cobra to join well you just have to find out in the next chapter also for surprise for Mirajane being pregnant and I know it's too early do the whole pregnancy stuff but I feel like it will be too do it, plus if you read my other story Natsu Dark Side I did the same thing with Erza and probably do the same thing in A Fairy Destiny*hint**hint* and also those who read A Fairy Destiny and Natsu Dark Side I'm happy to say I'll be posting new chapters on October 14 it will be 4 chapters for A Fairy Destiny and 5 chapters for Natsu Dark Side and is also the start of Zeref and Mavis beginning. Also for those who read A Fairy Destiny the story will be finish this year well the 1****st**** part, 2nd part will be the start of the grand magic games and will be posted on New Year eves. Next chapter will be the final part of the recruiting arc and start of the Edolas arc which I will not follow some of the cannon. Review if you want. Mercado15 out.**


	10. Recruiting arc final

**AN: Here is chapter 9. I this chapter Natsu will meet Cobra only Cobra. Sting and Rouge will meet Wendy and will see Mirajane again, so short chapter sorry. Also the poll is closed and the winner is a love triangle with Wendy, Sting and Rouge. Also notify me if their any grammer mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Characters ages:**

**Cana: 18 Tom .E Fiore: 40 Cobra: 18 Hisui .E Fiore: 11 Wendy: 12 **

**Chapter 9: Recruiting arc final**

Soaring Phoenix guild Natsu office

Natsu was in his office looking at nothing. "This is boring." Natsu said. The window opens to reveal a tired Happy. "Natsu I'm back!" Happy exclaimed pulling an envelope out of his little green backpack and hands it to Natsu. "So how your visit back to Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked Happy.

"It was funny, everyone in the guild was surprise that I left and Gajeel went out to look for a cat?" Happy said as Natsu laughed. "Ok here's some fish and go hang out with Lector and Frosch maybe you could be friends with them." Natsu said opening the envelope as Happy walked out of his office. Natsu took the letter out of the envelope and starting reading.

_Dear Natsu_

_How are you I really missed so much I wish you were by my side every day. I been doing fine and never get to thank you for sparing my friends life, also can you come to Magnolia there is something I have to tell you and it's very important._

_From Mirajane_

_P.S I think you're going to like what I'm going to tell you. _

"_I wonder what she's going to tell me."_ Natsu thought putting the letter down and walked out of his office.

Time skip 2 hours later

Natsu arrived at Magnolia town looking for Mirajane house._ "Man how can I forget where she lives." _Natsu thought. Then Natsu remember something. _"I forgot that she is at the Fairy Tail guild hall." _Natsu ran to the direction of Fairy Tail.

At the Fairy Tail guild hall

Mirajane was behind the counter talking to Elfman. "Hey Mira give me another barrel!" A drunken Cana yelled across the room. "Ok." Mirajane said grabbing a new by barrel filled with booze. She then walked over to Cana handing the barrel to her as she thanked her. Mirajane walked back to the counter.

"Mira-nee when are going to tell them that you're pregnant." Elfman said as Mirajane smiles. She has not told the guild that she having a child; the only people she told were Erza and Makarov. "Elfman I told you that I will be leaving the guild for a year." Mirajane said as Elfman looks down.

"But Mira-nee a real man will help his sister with the baby." Elfman said. "Elfman is right in some way Mirajane." Makarov piped in the conversation. "I mean where you go?" Makarov said. Mirajane smiles at both of them. "I'm really grateful for your concerns and where will I go, I will go with Natsu." Mirajane said shocking both of them. "I mean it is right to go with the person who impregnate you, so if be better if I stayed with him for a little bit." Mirajane said as she saw someone come inside the guild.

Natsu pov

I enter the Fairy Tail guild and saw everyone drinking and laughing. _"So this is what a Fairy Tail guild looks like when it's not attack." _I thought. I spotted Mira looking at me with a surprise look, so I walk over to her. "Hey Mira, long time no see huh, so how you've been doing?" I asked. She went and kisses me as I kissed her back. I heard awes from the guild, so I break the kiss to glare at the members of the guild; they all went back drinking and laughing.

"So Mira what did you want to tell me?" I asked. I saw her smile rightly, which means she is going to tell me something good. "Natsu let me give you hints of what I'm going to tell you." Mira said as I nodded my head. Before she could say anything a man came in and yelled

"The Oracion Seis have been defeated, I repeat they had been defeated!" Then the man ran. _"The Oracion Seis didn't Gajeel they were a dark guild and the information I got from Erigor there are only five 6 _members_ maybe I could get one of them to join the guild." _I thought. "Mirajane can we talk later I have business to intend to." I told as I saw her frown. "Don't worry I come back I promise." I kissed as she kissed back. After that I ran out of the guild.

Normal pov in a forest

Natsu ran into the forest running into a random direction. _"I just realize that I don't know where they are." _Natsu thought as he heard the bushes rustling. Natsu look at the direction of the bushes. "Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, Lector, Frosch and happy I know you're there." I said as they came out of the bushes. Gajeel explained on why there are following them as Sting and Rouge argue of whom fault is it. Natsu then asked Gajeel if he's know where the Oracion Seis is and he said yea.

Time skip 3 hour later

3 hours past as Gajeel led the group to Crocus and saw the runes night taking the Oracion Seis to the castle. "Let's follow them." Natsu said as him and the others follow them. They arrived at the castle and waited for the runes night to enter the throne room. The runes night enter the room as did Natsu as he told the others to stay put. "Your Majesty we brought the prisoners." Lahar said as the king nodded his head.

"Hello everyone it is good to see not so familiar faces here." Natsu said coming out of his hiding spot. "Who are you?" The king asked as Natsu chuckles. "Me, well I am the sexiest man alive Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said as he started to flex his muscles. "What you dare not to call me sexy, I am the sexiest man alive." The king said getting of his throne and started to pose with Natsu. Everyone sweat drop including Gajeel and the others whom open door slightly to see what's going on. "You know what I like you Mr. Dragneel." The king said as Natsu chuckles.

"Thanks but call me Natsu." Natsu said as the king laughed. "Then call me Tom." Tom said. "So tell me what do you want?" Tom asked Natsu. "Well it's regarding one of these prisoners the magic council sent to capture." Natsu said pointing at a guy with tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled crimson hair. "What about him?" He asked.

"I like him too be in my guild." Natsu said surprising everyone. "You do know you are asking so much." Tom said. "Let's make a deal; if he doesn't go on a rampage then he stays in guild, but if does then he will go to prison." Natsu said as the Tom thought about it. "Okay deal." The king said as Natsu shook his hand. Everyone was shocked of what just happen. "Don't I get a say in this and what about my team!?" The guy asked.

"Cobra go with this man it's for the best." A dark-skin white-haired man said. "But what about you guys?" Cobra asked. "Do not worries about us just go." The Man said as the others behind nodded.

"Okay I'll go then." Cobra said as the guards released his cuffs. After that they heard someone fell as they look at the direction of the entrance to see Gajeel and the others on the floor, but what surprise them was to see jade-haired girl about 11 on top of Sting in an interesting position, but what surprise them the most is seeing those two locking lips. The two broke apart and started yelling insults at each other.

"My little brother/daughter finally got a girlfriend/boyfriend!" Both Natsu and Tom hug each other and started to cry as Sting and the girl yelled at them for being stupid. "Daddy arrests him for stealing my first kiss!" The girl said as Sting begged for forgiveness. "Hisui I'm sure he did it because you both love each other." Tom said stiffing a laughter. "I DO NOT LOVE HIM/HER!" Hisui and Sting shouted.

"Anyway we should be going." Natsu said as Tom smiles. "By the way what is the name of your guild?" Tom asked as Natsu looks at him. "The Soaring Phoenix guild of Moonlight town is the name of my guild and I am the founder of the guild." Natsu said as he grabs Sting who was fighting with Hisui. "See you later." Natsu said as he disappears with the others into the hall. "What an interesting man and Hisui how was your first kiss." Tom asked as Hisui look away with a blush.

Time skip 3 hours later

Natsu told Gajeel to take Cobra back to Moonlight town to get settle in. Now he, Sting, Rouge and the cats arrived at the Fairy Tail guild hall and went inside.

Natsu spotted Mirajane looking bored, so he and Happy went over to her. Sting saw Rouge talk to a dark blue-haired around their age whom was giggling at something, so he went over to see what their talking about. "Next thing you know Sting was kissing the princess-Mm Mm." Rouge mouth was covered with Sting hand.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Sting said as the girl look at him with confusion. He got good look at her and felt his heart pumped. He grabbed her and starts kissing her hand. "My beautiful blue-haired angel I really glad to see you beautiful face and your hair is like the ocean." Sting said frightening her. "Sting what you just said did not make sense." Rouge said. Sting points at Rouge and yells

"You are my love rival!" but Rouge and the girl was already walking to a different direction. "So Wendy what magic do you-Ah!" Rouge yelled as Sting jumped on him. "So Wendy is your name just like the melody of the wind when it blows I could hear them say Wendy." Sting said but saw Rouge and Wendy sitting where Natsu and Mirajane. _"I will not give up on her." _Sting thought thinking of plans to impress Wendy.

Natsu and Mirajane conversation

"So Mirajane you said you have something to tell me?" Natsu asked as Mirajane smiles. "I'm just going to say it but Natsu I'm um pregnant." Mirajane said as Natsu froze. "You're Pr-pregnant." Natsu said as he blacked out.

**AN: Well this chapter and please notify me if there any grammar mistakes. Anyway the next chapters will be posted on October 14****th**** since I'm going to be focusing on writing my other stories and thinking about what are the spring stories is going to be. Review if you want. Mercado15 out.**


	11. Chapter 10: Edolas arc pt1

**AN: Here is chapter 11. In this chapter Natsu is going to talk with Mirajane about the baby, Sting will do weird things to impress Wendy and Wendy will meet Mystogan. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 11: Edolas arc pt.1**

Natsu groan as he woke up. "What happen?" He asked as he sat up and notices that this isn't his room. The door opens to reveal Mirajane bringing with a tray of food.

"Good morning Natsu." Mirajane said as Natsu stares at her. "Mirajane I had the strangest dream." Natsu said as he saw Mirajane expression changed. "Oh y-you did." Mirajane stutter a little.

"Yea you told me you were pregnant." Natsu said as he saw Mirajane head went down. "….." Mirajane whispered. "What?" Natsu didn't hear her. "Natsu I am pregnant." Mirajane said shocking Natsu.

"Mirajane…" Natsu started he didn't know what to say. "I was wrong, I thought you will be happy but it looks like you don't want…" Mirajane was interrupted by Natsu pressing his lips against her. They kissed for two minutes as they broke apart for some air. "Mirajane of course I'm happy, I am just surprise you are pregnant." Natsu said as he hugged Mirajane.

Later that day

Natsu and Mirajane arrived at Fairy Tail, so Natsu could meet her friends properly, but instead saw Sting in a weird outfit. "Um Sting what are you wearing?" Natsu asked. Who was wearing ballerina outfit.

"That girl Wendy was talking to Rouge yesterday, so I asked Rouge does he know what kind of guys does she like and he told me she likes men in ballerina outfits, so brought to impress her." Sting said.

_"Doesn't he know that Rouge is messing with him?" _Natsu thought as he saw him go inside the guild. "Well shall we go inside and see how this plays out?" Natsu asked Mirajane as she said yes. They enter the guild to see everyone laughing at Sting who is dancing in front of a Frighten Wendy and irritated Rouge. "Sting I was being sarcastic." Rouge said as Sting stops dancing.

"Then what I am doing!" Sting yelled as Natsu threw his clothes in at him. "I knew Rouge what going to say something, so I got your clothes again." Natsu said remembering the time when Sting sees a pretty girl his age he would go nuts and of course Rouge will say something. "Thanks Natsu-nii!"Sting yelled running out of the guild.

"Anyway Mirajane I would like meet the people that was supposed to capture me." Natsu said. "No need we are right here." Natsu turns around to see Erza, Gray, and Lucy. "So what do you want to tell us?" Erza asked.

"Oh right, I like to say I'm sorry what I did on Baluna Island*Galuna Island* yea Galuna Island." Natsu said bowing his head. "It's okay I could tell something bad happen to you in the past." Erza said patting his shoulder.

"No sweat dude, I had troubles with demons in my past too." Gray said. "I may have not any bad past with demons, but I could respect people who could deal with their past." Lucy said.

"Sorry I never fully dealt with my past, but I'm still looking for a purpose." Natsu said as they look at him with confusion. "What kind of purpose?" Erza asked. "I don't know, but I know it when I find it." Natsu said raising his fist in the air.

With Rouge and Wendy

Rouge and Wendy left the guild and are now walking around town. "You know you could give Sting a chance." Rouge said. "I really don't want give him a chance he's kinda scary." Wendy said.

"You should try living with him." Rouge said not caring what she said about Sting. "What's that Wendy asked pointing to a figure running to them. "WENDY MY LOVE I WOULD RUN AROUND THE TOWN IMPRESS YOU!" Sting yelled until he Rouge and jump on him. "Sting get off of me!" Rouge yelled pushing Sting off of him.

"Wendy my love will like to go on a date with me?" Sting asked kissing her hand. **"SHADOW DRAGONS ROAR!" **Rouge yelled attacking Sting, who went to the sky flying to an unknown place. "You're a **DRAGONS SLAYER?" **Wendy asked. "Oh yea I never told, but yes I am the **SHADOW DRAGONS SLAYER." **Rouge said. "Wow I'm a **SKY DRAGONS SLAYER." **Wendy said surprising Rouge.

Back at the Guild

"So Mirajane what is our plan?" Natsu asked. "Our plan for what?" Mirajane said looking from a pamphlet of how to take care of babies. "Our plan for the babies." Natsu said as Mirajane give a oh expression.

"Well originally I decide to stay with you until the baby is born, but I read that both spouse should live together to ensure the baby will grow to have a good life, so I guess I'll stay with you." Mirajane explained her plan.

"Cool, but we should get before the baby born." After that, Mirajane go and said she got some business to do and called Elfman.

"Where is she going?" Natsu whispered as he Makarov said "To visit her sister grave." Natsu look to see Makarov sitting on the counter. "Oh yea, she told me that she had sister who died." Natsu said with a frown on his face. "Sit tight Natsu I'm going to tell you what happen." Makarov started to explain to Natsu of what happen to Mirajane.

With Rouge and Wendy

Rouge and Wendy stopped walking when they saw it started to rain. "There you are child." A white cat said walking in front of Wendy. "Carla!" Wendy exclaimed. _"Why did it rain so suddenly?" _Rouge thought.

"Wendy you shouldn't be out in the rain." A voice said. Wendy looked up to see a guy cover with a lot of clothing. "Who are you?" She asked. "Hello Wendy, it's been far too log since we saw each other." The man said revealing his face to Wendy and she was surprise to see who it was.

**An: I hope you like this chapter and sorry it was short, next chapter is going to be long. Next time they are going to go to Edolas, Meet Edolas Fairy Tail, and going to the Royal city. Also I updated my other Fairy Tail stories too if you want to check them out. Review if you want. Mercado15 out. **


	12. Chapter 11: Edolas pt2

**AN: Here is chapter 11. In this chapter Natsu, Wendy, Rouge, and Sting is going to Edolas, meet the Edolas Fairy Tail and go to the Royal city. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 11: Edolas pt.2**

Last time

_"Wendy you shouldn't be out in the rain." A voice said. Wendy looked up to see a guy cover with a lot of clothing. "Who are you?" She asked. "Hello Wendy, it's been far too long since we saw each other." The man said revealing his face to Wendy and she was surprise to see who it was._

"Jellal…" Wendy said with tears. "Jellal what are you doing?" Rouge asked. "Jellal" looks at Rouge and said "I'm afraid I don't know who you are." "What do you mean your part of my nii-san guild." Rouge said surprising "Jellal". "I think you're talking about my counterpart of this world, yes my name is Jellal but from another world, but I prefer Mystogan." Mystogan said as Rouge looks at with a confused look. "Jellal are you the Jellal that I know?" Wendy asked as Jellal smile at her, but then frowns. "We must leave this town at once." Mystogan said as kneel down her grunted in pain.

"I failed my…the anima has grown too big, and can no longer be suppressed by my power alone; Magnolia will disappear very soon." Jellal said shocking all three of them. "Wh...What do you mean, I don't understand…" Wendy said. "It's going to end, this disappearance is already a decided matter at the very least…I'd like to spare you…" Jellal explained.

\"What about Fairy Tail, what about everyone at the guild!?" Wendy asked. She then turns around and ran away from all three of them. "Wendy!" Carla/Rouge yelled. "I have to go tell everyone!" Wendy yelled back. "You cannot go; at the very least, I can take you out of town with me!" Mystogan yelled. "Me surviving alone, impossible after all, I am a member of Fairy Tail!" Wendy shouted disappearing from their sight.

5 minutes later

Wendy arrived in front and trip. Wendy then notices clouds swirling around opening a hole, the size of Magnolia town. Wendy was yelling for every to get out but no one heard her. Then a twister appears around town as the town was being sucked in to the twister. Next thing you know Magnolia disappears and Wendy was standing in the middle of ruin town. Wendy than fell to her knees in shock of what happened "The guild disappeared…the town too…everything…th…that's…" Wendy stood up and walked away to see if anyone is still here.

"WHAT…IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE, IS ANYONE HERE!?" Wendy shouted but no one answer. "Someone…" Wendy whispered as she falls on her knees again. "Huh? Why am I only still here?" Wendy asked herself. "The town and the guild, everything disappeared…why am I the only…?!" Wendy then notices something moving under the ground. Ten Natsu burst out of the ground looking around confused. "Wait a minute aren't you Rouge brother?" Wendy asked as Natsu looks at her. "Aren't you his girlfriend?" Natsu plainly asked as Wendy blushed. "Anyway where are we and where is everyone else?" Natsu asked looking around. "Where in Magnolia town…what's left of it." Wendy started to cry. "Hey Wendy was it don't cry." Natsu said.

"HOW CAN'T I, A HOLE IN THE SKY SUDDENLY OPENED UP…and then everyone including the guild and town were swallowed up." Wendy said in a low voice. "Ok." Natsu plainly said. "I'm serious we're the only ones that are left!" Wendy shouted at Natsu. "Wendy…did you hit your had somewhere?" Natsu asked shaking Wendy head back and forth. "Could it be, only **DRAGON SLAYERS **were left behind?" Wendy asked and was thinking about Rouge. "That's right." The two turn around to see Carla looking at them. "Carla thanks goodness you're alright!" Wendy exclaimed. "I suppose, but looks like this special magic **DRAGON SLAYERS **possess really helped us out, I'm glad that at least you two could survive." Carla said.

"That's unforgivable what about the others…wait do you mean they really did disappear!?" Natsu asked not believing what Carla said. "They disappeared to be accurate; they were swallowed up and erased by anima." Carla explained. "Anima…" Wendy was confused. "That hole in the sky just now was the gate to the other world on the other side, Edolas." Carla said.

"NAAATSUUUU/NAAATSUUUU-NIII WHAT IS THIIIS WHERE'S THE TOOOOWN?!" The three look at the direction to see Sting, Happy, Lector and Frosch. "Hey you guys are okay." Natsu said. "Wait a minute what about Rouge?" Wendy asked as Carla replied "He was worry about you, so he ran off to find you." Carla said.

"That's really sweet oh him…" "I was worried about you too my love." Sting was about to jump on Wendy until Natsu grabbed him. "Sting just leave the poor kid alone, it's only natural of a girlfriend to worry about their boyfriend." Natsu said as they heard someone said "She not my girlfriend I'm just trying to be friends with her." They all saw Rouge walking to them. "ROUGE YOU'RE ALIVE!" Both Sting and Frosch jumped on him. Rouge caught Frosch but kicked Sting.

"Rouge…" Wendy ran to Rouge and hugged him. "Wendy…" Rouge hugged Wendy back as Frosch got jumped off of Rouge. "I WANT A HUG TOO!" Sting shouted. "You know the princess is still single." Natsu laugh seeing Sting gagged. "All of you stop being mushy and listen to what I have to say." Carla said as everyone is giving her attention.

"If you want to save your friends then we have to get to the hole in the sky and into Edolas." Carla said as everyone asked how do we get there. "Since us cats have **AERA MAGIC** we could carry you to the anima, so we could able go to Edolas." Carla said as they made an O' expression. Happy, Carla, Lector and Frosch grab their human friends and flew to the Anima before it closes. "EVERYONE WE HAVE TO GO FASTER!" Carla screamed as everyone went Max speed as everyone closed their eyes and through the Anima and into Edolas. Everyone open their eyes and saw floating islands.

"This place is awesome!" Natsu exclaimed looking at the animals. "Ok listen up." Carla said getting everyone attention. "It's whether or not if you could use magic here and since Edolas has limited magic I don't know how long we could use **AERA MAGIC**." Carla said. "But Carla how come me, you, Lector and Frosch could use our magic?" Happy asked as Carla signed. "Because Tom cat we are from this world." Carla said shocking all of them. "But if we are from this world how did we end up in Earthland?" Lector asked.

"They sent us on mission on Earthland." Carla said shocking all of them again. "What kind of mission." Frosch asked. "I tell you later, but since we are in Edolas then we are abandoning are mission." Carla said. Then all cats wings disappear making them fall into a building. "Ugh…my head is spinning." Natsu said putting his hand on his head. "Is everyone okay?" Natsu asked looking at everyone. Sting was lying on his back with Lector next to him. Happy, Carla and Frosch were covered in clothing. Natsu then saw Rouge and Wendy and laughed.

"Wow Rouge I thought you and Wendy weren't dating." Natsu saw Rouge and Wendy in an interesting position locking lips. "WHY COULDN'T THAT BE ME?!" Sting shouted. Both Rouge and Wendy got up and look away with a lush and thought _"That kiss felt good."_ Rouge was then tackled to the ground by Sting. "I want you to fight me for the love of the blue hair maiden!" Sting yelled as Rouge tries pushing him off him. "Doesn't he realize I'm not some item?" Wendy asked with a sweat drop. "Trust me he acts like this with every girl his age, well we did met the princess…"

"I'm guessing he try to get her attention." Wendy interrupted Natsu. "Let me continue any way as I was saying he didn't act like he usually act with pretty girl his age, so I'm guessing there might be love between them one day." Natsu said with a smirk. "You think so?" Wendy asked. "Nah he will probably grow old alone." Natsu said looking at the clothing around the building as Wendy sweat drop again. Natsu then grabbed severely clothing and threw them at everyone. "You guys have to wear them, while I wear what I usually wear." Natsu said walking out of the building while everyone thought

_"Why do we have to change clothes." _After everyone was done changing clothes and Rouge beating up Sting for looking at Wendy while she was changing the gang stumble upon an odd looking tree, but saw the Fairy Tail insignia on it. "I'm guessing this Fairy Tail." Natsu said opening the door. When they enter they saw everyone was their but Natsu notices something different.

_"Something not right here." _Natsu thought. He saw Juvia wearing some clothes that will make men and woman drool, he saw Gray wearing layers of clothes, He saw that guy who's always take his time to look for a mission running out of the guild instead of just standing around the mission board, he saw those two people who stalks the little light blue-haired girl scolding Elfman for not being a man, he saw the girl who drink a whole barrel of alcohol drinking tea and refusing to drink alcohol with two guys, and instead of Mirajane behind a counter he saw a girl with short white-haired. "Has everyone gone nuts?" Happy asked noticing everyone acting different. "Hey who the hell are you guys?" They saw Lucy in leotard that reveals a lot of skin glaring at them.

"LUUUUUCCCCCCY!" Wendy and Happy shouted. Lucy took a good look at Natsu. "NAAATSUUUUUUUUUU!" She shouted as she hugged him. "It is you after all Natsuuuuuu!" Lucy shouted again. "Where have you been until now..? Do you know how worried I was..?" Lucy said in a carrying voice. "

Do I know you?" Natsu asked as Rouge and the others sweat drop. Lucy let go of Natsu and was looking at him like he grown two heads. "What do you mean it's me Lucy Ashley you girlfriend." Lucy said trying to stay calm. "No Mirajane is my girlfriend." Natsu said as everyone stop what they're doing. They were whispers among the crowd as Elfman spoke. "Natsu don't you remember that Mirajane died 3 years ago." Natsu looks at Elfman at shock. "What do you mean I talk to her about an hour ago?" Natsu said shocking everyone. "Plus you guys look like you know me well and only met some of you today." Natsu was now getting irritated.

"WHERE IS MIRAJANE!?" Natsu shouted. "Natsu like we said she died." The white-haired girl said. "And who are you?" Natsu asked surprising the girl. "Don't you remember it's me Lisanna, Mira-nee little sister." Lisanna said as she puffs her cheeks and crossed her arms.

_"Wait a minute; Mirajane said she had a little sister name Lisanna." _Natsu said as he saw Happy hugging Lisanna. "Lisanna your alive!" Happy exclaimed as Natsu pulled him off of her. "Happy this isn't the Lisanna you know." Natsu said making everyone gasp. "An Exceed!" They all said. Everyone was on their begging for them to spare them. "Natsu-nii, me and Wendy saw Jellal, but he said he's Jellal but not from are world but from this world." Rouge said shocking Natsu.

"That explains why Lisanna and Mirajane is dead; these people are opposites from the one we know." Natsu said as everyone heard what he said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa what are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked. "We are saying we are not from this world we are from Earthland another dimension different from the one here." Natsu said making everyone gasp again. Then a guy came in and yelled "The Fairy hunter found us!" everyone excluding the Earthland group panic. Lucy order Levy to wrap everyone out here. "HERE THERE COME!" Some shouted as they heard something roar. "Fairy hunter…who is that?!" Carla asked.

"The kingdom is after Fairy Tail for what?" Wendy asked. "Isn't it obvious, under orders of the king, all magician guilds were abolished. This is the only that remains in all of the world, you guys are from another world and you came not knowing what we are in short, we're the dark guild." Edo Wendy said shocking Wendy. "ALRIGHT TRANSPORT FIELD OPENED, BEGIN TRANSPORT!" Levy shouted as monster came crashing down them, but was lucky to make it out of time. "Transport...?" Questioned a scarlet-haired woman as she notices someone next to the monster.

"MMMMMM…these fairies really are fast runners." A man in pink armor said. "Sugarboy, so you come to." The woman said. "MMMM-close, but no cigar fairy hunter." Sugarboy said. "They won't be able to transport themselves more than a few more times, though it's just a matter of time before hunting day comes." The woman said. "More importantly, the massive anima plan seemed to have succeeded and so…they told all the division captains to return to the royal city." Sugarboy said. "Did they destroy the Earthland Fairy Tail!?" She asked.

"They absorbed it; to be accurate…our king really sets his aims high." Sugarboy explained. "What happened to the magicians from Earthland after the absorption?" She asked. "They're in the Royal city inside a massive lacrima." Sugarboy said. "Wonderful Edolas magic should be secure for a while, then." She said.

Edolas Fairy Tail

After everyone settle down they start asking questions about Earthland Fairy Tail. "Sorry, but I'm not part of Fairy Tail I was just visiting my girlfriend." Natsu said shocking everyone. "But you have to be since are Natsu is a part of this guild." Lisanna said. "No I started my own guild called the Soaring Phoenix see." Natsu show them his guild mark. "Anyway who was that, that we were escaping fun?" Wendy asked. "That was one of the royal magic war division captains, Erza Knightwalker, also known as Fairy hunter Erza." Lisanna said shocking them.

"Erza…our enemy!?" Wendy asked. They went back to asking questions about Earthland. After the group asks how to get the Royal city, they left the guild heading to a town nearby, but were saved by edo Lucy and now they are heading to the town.

1 hour later they arrived at a town called Luen and after getting some magic items except Natsu who said my sword could cut though anything. Now the group is walking to the exit of the city until they heard that sound like. "Lucy!" Wendy exclaimed seeing Lucy surrounded by the royal army. "Let go of me." Lucy said as one of the men grabbed her wrist.

"You must be Lucy." The guy said. "I am Lucy, but what's this all about!?" Lucy asked as the guards pulled Lucy wrist. Lucy than grabs a key and yelled **"OPEN GATE OF THE SCORPION SCORPIO!"** A dark skin whit red and white hair and a scorpion tail appeared. "WEEEEEEE!" He shouted as he went all fours and shot sound out of his tail, after that he went back to the celestial world. Everyone was surprise to see her use magic. "Lucy!" Wendy yelled as Lucy looks at their direction and smiles. "Everyone!" Lucy shouted as she ran to them. Next thing you know Natsu grabbed her and ran to a random direction as everyone followed him.

The Next day nighttime

The gang arrived at the next and is now relaxing in a hotel. "Look; she even has the same body as me!" Edo Lucy exclaimed going into the room where the guys, Wendy and the cat are resting in. "DAAAAAAHHHH! DON'T GO OUTSIDE LOOKING LIKE THAT!" Lucy screams covering her counterpart in a towel. "Edo Lucy the guys are here!" Wendy said as she scoffs but smirk. "Do you guys wanna see?" She asked pulling her towel slightly. Sting got a nosebleed and Rouge has blood trickling down his nose, while Natsu started to laugh. "And what is so funny for you?" Lucy asked. "You guys are really funny you should start a show." Natsu said as stop laughing. After that the group went to sleep.

The next day

The group got ready for the day and went to the exit of the town where edo Lucy said that someone will be there waiting for us. The group made it out of town and saw a vehicle park out of town. "There he is." Edo Lucy said. "Who?" They asked. "It's Natsu." She said surprising Natsu.

_"So it's me huh?"_ Natsu thought. They went to the vehicle and saw edo Natsu and now heading to the city. About 10 minutes they stop. "This is the far as I could take you." He said as Natsu grabs him and threw him out of the car. "Why can't you take us to the city?" Natsu asked. "I d-don't want t-to go a-against the r-royal city." Edo Natsu replied as he said don't hurt me. "Plus L-Lucy told m-me to g-go this f-far." Edo Natsu said as edo Lucy yelled don't get me involve. After that the two left as Natsu and friends went and enter the city. "The Royal city…" Natsu said looking at the buildings.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but my laptop broke and I didn't back up my files also I was too lazy to put in doc manger. Next time, they will get capture, Happy and Carla will meet their race, and saving Lucy. Review if you want. Mercado15.**


	13. Short AN

**An: sorry I haven't update I have writers block and I still have it :( so I don't know when I will post new chapters and again sorry. **


	14. Another short AN

**AN: Hello it's been a long time so but the story will continue next month. Why you ask. I lost the files and my laptop so I got a new and as right now I'm working on the chapter also do any of you want to be my beta reader since I suck at grammar and stuff just P.M me. Also if you a one piece fan I created a new fanfiction called Pirate Destiny. Also I put some of my story for adoption so just P.M me if you to adopt. Till next time.**


	15. The Rewrite is up

**An: It's been awhile but I posted the first chapter of the rewrite. The first didn't change much only a little. It's under a new name; Soaring Phoenix. Check it out if you want. **


	16. Chapter 16

**An: Sorry but I give up. I tried to continue but I couldn't. I guess it was to hard for me to continue. I have school to finish so I never had any chance to keep writing. So this is the end. If you anyone would to adopt the story then p.m. me. Well goodbye.**


	17. Has Been Adopted

**An: The story A Purpose and Soaring Phoenix has been adopted. Just to make it clear, Soaring Phoenix is a remade version with better grammar. Anyway here is the link to the new author, he/she hasn't post it yet but he/she will eventually will. Well here is the name of the new author is Shadow-Fire Dragon Slayer. I can't give you the link because for some reason the link gets cut off.**

**Check my stories to see which one is currently up for adoption. Bye everyone.**


End file.
